


Bound

by Dir3ction3r2



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 41,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dir3ction3r2/pseuds/Dir3ction3r2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody is born with some sort of mark. Some of shapes, others of animals. It could really be anything that represented the person. Only they are born with half of the image on their skin, the other half being on the body of their fated partner. Once they meet they become inseparable. And are bound together for the rest of their lives</p>
<p>     It's no secret that the vampires and werewolves hate each other with a burning passion. But what happens when Niall and Harry find out that they're bound together. That they can't live without each other. That they're madly in love. Will they be accepted or will the fact that Harry is a vampire and Niall is a werewolf become an obstacle they have to overcome.</p>
<p>       What happens when The Nebula, a secret society whose goal is to take over the magic consul takes interest in Harry's ability? What happens when they decide the only way to get Harry is by having Niall dead? What happens when Niall finds out that nothing in his life is what he thought it was? What happens when Niall and his friends become a target of the Nebula? What happens when the enemy would stop at nothing to get what they want?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

The wolves watched from afar, taking in the repulsive scene before them. Vampires. "Bloody vampires think they own the place," Josh Devine, one of Niall's best friends, spat.

"Calm your tits bro," Niall laughed. His dyed blond hair had grown out leaving brown roots and was currently falling on his face as he was too lazy to style it that morning. His blue eyes crinkled as he laughed at the irritated boy that laid in front of him. The pack were glaring the direction of the vampires from somewhere behind the group, it had always been that way. On the other side the vampires all seemed to be surrounding a boy. One Niall had never seen before. He shrugged it off, he didn't care and he shouldn't.

“I just can't stand them!" josh run a hand through his dark brown hair, messing up his quaff in the process. He was wearing a tank top that day, exposing his mark. He had a massive lion on his bicep and Niall always wondered what his mate's mark would look like.

"They can't stand you either so just stay away," Zayn, the last member in their little group, advised looking up from the sketchbook he'd been silently drawing in.

Zayn was the "bad boy" of the group. His skin was tanned because of his Pakistani inheritance. He had hazel eyes that were framed by dark long lashes that made any girl jealous. His dark hair was always styled into a perfect quaff that put Josh’s to shame. He rolled up the sleeves of his black sweater revealing his sleeve tattoo. It was almost impossible to know which of his various tattoo’s was his actual mark. But of course everyone in the coven knew. It was the life sized microphone he had on his wrist.

"Hey babe!" Perrie, his mate, greeted as she walked up to us and sat on his lap. He suddenly lost all interest in the sketch book and dropped it on the smooth grass under the cherry blossom tree they were under.

"Hi," he smiled linking his fingers with hers. Perrie Edward had music notes on her wrist where Zayn had his and as soon as their fingers linked, their marks started glowing. Niall smiled at the couple, he was really dying to know who his mate was. The suspense was killing him inside. He looked behind where his fellow wolves were sitting. Wolves like staying together in a huge group. Even so he could see the girls and guys with their hands linked, their signs glowing somewhere on their bodies. Niall's eyes looked around the school courtyard. His eyes landed on a couple, both guys, feeding each other grapes. They looked so cute together, every couple did. You didn't decide who to fall in love with, the choice was made for you.

They had a perfect view we always sat between the vampires and wolves and with their advanced hearing they could hear all the gossip. "Malik, Horan, Edwards, Devine how many time do we have to tell you that you're not allowed to sit there!" Mr. Leathers, the principle, yelled.

"Sorry." Niall smiled sheepishly getting up from his very comfortable spot. “We’ll just…leave,” he said as his friends got up. He attempted to jump over the knee high fence but his leg got caught up on the damned thing and he was falling forward. He braced himself to feel the pain of his skin scrape on the rough floor but instead he felt strong hands on his arms steadying him.

"you ok?" A deep, sexy, raspy voice asked.

"y-yeah, thanks," Niall stammered as the boy let him go. Niall dusted non-existent dust off of himself. He looked up hesitantly at his savior. Blue eyes met green. There was something so beautiful and attracting about the green eyed stranger.

"Eh, I'm Harry...Styles," The boy stammered. It was strange for him, he was usually confident but this boy who he had never seen before made him act like a fourteen year old school girl.

"N-Niall Horan," Niall stuttered out. Harry smiled at him making him blush and gain sudden interest to the floor. What was happening to him?

"You’re Irish," Harry stated.

"y-yeah.....just moved to London," Niall cursed himself for stuttering again.

"No wonder why I’ve never seen you before," Harry smiled running a hand through his curly hair.

Niall looked up at him. His hair was pulled back in some sort of curly quaff, his eyes were this shade of emerald green and he had dimples! Honestly Niall didn't know what to say but felt the need to speak. "Ummm...I....nice meeting you," he whispered the last part. He never felt like slapping himself more. Harry stretched out his hand with a smile, timidly, Niall slipped his fingers into Harry's big hands. A spark shot up his arm making him jerk back. He stared at his hand. What was that? He looked up at Harry with big blue eyes. Harry was looking at his hand. Did he feel it too?

"Harry get your arse over here!" a boy with feathery, chestnut brown hair called, snapping the couple out of their trance.

"Well, see you later," Harry gave the boy a smile. "Yeah....see you," Niall managed. Harry nodded and walked to his friends and Niall turned to find his. But both boys were thinking of the same thing. What was that sensation?


	2. chapter 1

Harry's POV

"Mum! I'm home!" I yelled as I stepped into the door. I know what you're thinking. Why do you still live with your parents when you're in college? Well, I'm a bit of a mama's boy.

"Harry honey, we're having our new neighbors over for dinner, dress up nice," She popped her head through the kitchen door "They moved in two weeks back when we were still in Australia, I hear that their son is quite cute and your age." she sent me a wink.

"Mum!" I groaned. She chuckled and went back to the kitchen "They'll be here in an hour!" I groaned and walked up the stairs. My house isn't huge, it has about five rooms but it was really fancy and creative. My dad's and architect and designed the place himself, it's quite cool. My shirt stuck to my body as l sweaty from soccer practice. I groaned and went to the shower to take a long shower. When I stepped out it was six thirty. I opted on wearing black skinny jeans, a white button up shirt and a grey blazer. I lazily walked to my bed and collapsed on it. The blue of the pool I had on top of my room was relaxing. Yes I have a pool over my room, the bottom is glass and directly connected to the walls of my room. It was nice up there, I had chairs set up and all. I looked around bored taking in the room I've seen so many times before. Two of my walls were dark blue and the others were white. A thick stripped black and white carpet covered the floor. The sheets and pillows on my king sized bed were a mixture of black, white and dark blue. In one corner I had a flat screen TV with all kinds of gaming systems and video games under it in a black cabinet, surrounded by four bean chairs designed to look like footballs. The other corner had a book shelf and a small desk and chair that I did my homework on. I had a few band posters up. Finally the massive ceiling window draped with long, black curtains with dark blue designs. Other than the two shirts on the floor, my room was clean. "Molly, dusty." I called for my pets noticing I hadn't seen them around. I heard rustling from under the table. My two kittens were cuddled up to each other asleep. "Awww,' I cooed. Molly, the American short hair cat, was snuggled up to Dusty, the Siberian cat.

 

"Harry honey, they're here!" I heard mum yell.

"I'm coming!" I yelled. I stared at my mirror, I looked ok. I was in front of the door besides my mum in half a second. "How do I look?" I asked her.

"My baby! You look so hansom!” Mum flashed me a smile and opened the door "Maura! You look lovely," She greeted the woman in a nice floral dress.

"So do you dear, how are you?" Maura asked.

"Great! Maura, this' my son Harry," Mum introduced.

"Hi, nice to meet you," I waved eager to see this so called ‘good looking boy’.

"The pleasure is all mine, Call me Maura, Harry meet my son Niall," She said. Niall? Sure enough Niall stood there. He gasped "Harry!"

"Do you know each other?" Mum asked.

"Yeah we go to the same college," I said. The boy that I couldn't get out of my head was standing right there. His hair was styles up in its usual quaff when he wasn’t too lazy to style it. He was wearing a neat blue button up shirt with black skinny jeans the clung to his legs perfectly. He smiled at me.

"What a coincidence." My heart beat picked up.

"Yeah, come in." I stepped aside and let them in. My stomach twisted and I suddenly felt terribly nervous. Mum cooked lasagna, bread sticks with marinara sauce that night.

"This is delicious!" Niall said as he ate.

"Thank you," Mum smiled at him. We had appropriate conversations and everybody pitched in when appropriate. I kept sneaking glances his way. What was that uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach? I looked up at him our eyes met and he looked away. Was he looking at me too? A few minutes later everybody was done eating. "Harry take Niall up to your room or something, let us grown women talk," Mum said. It was weird how our families didn’t mind were-wolves.

"C'mon Niall," I said getting up. I awkwardly led him up stairs to my room.

"Wow!" He exclaimed when he saw it. The pool at the top caught his attention "This' sick!"

"It’s nothing really," I shrugged. There was a silence.

"So we live in the same neighbor-hood huh?" He stated.

"Yeah..." what was I supposed to say then? "Wanna get your ass kicked in FIFA?" I asked.

"I'm quite sure it's going to be the other way around," he crossed his arms.

"Is this a challenge?" I asked with a smirk.

"Bring it on!"

I set up the consul and we started playing and I was getting my ass kicked. Niall’s players stopped moving. "Harry," Niall finally said. I hummed. "Umm....I think...your mark is..." He trailed off. I furrowed my eyes at him and looked down at my arm. There was a faint blue glow shining through my blazer. I drooped the controller and pulled the blazer off and my shirt as well. My mark was glowing. I looked up at Niall.

"Why is it reacting....y-yours is too!" I stumbled out. He took off his blue button up. We looked at each other. "If they're both glowing..." I started.

"Holly shit!" Niall exclaimed.

"W-what's your mark?" I asked.

"It's a locket, what about you?" Niall asked.

"A key, they fit!" My lips curved into a smile. Niall grabbed my arm and placed it next to his. The designs of the key matched the locket he had. He looked up at me "You're my mate...I found my mate!" His blue eyes shone in excitement. His smiled became a grin and I noticed the camouflaged brace on his bottom teeth. He jumped on my bean bag and wrapped his arms around me. He buried his face in the crook of my neck "I finally found you." I wrapped my arms around him too. My heart was suddenly filled with love for the Irish boy, like we'd been married for years. I memorized his scent, how he felt like under my fingers, how his body curled onto mine. I felt so complete. It was funny how much love I gained for the boy in seconds. He suddenly sat up "I need to tell mum." He got off me and pulled on my hand. "C'mon." I chuckled and got up, he was so cute. I intertwined our fingers, our marks were glowing brightly at the contact. I smiled down at him and led him down the stairs. We walked into the kitchen smiling like idiots. Both women turned as they noticed us.

Mum raised her eyebrow "Where're your shirts?" She questioned. I had totally forgotten about that…

"Well that was awfully quick." Maura frowned. Mum shook her head.

"No! We didn’t, look!" Niall smiled raising our linked arms. They gasped,

"That means that..." Mum trailed off.

"Oh my gosh!" Maura gasped. "We need to start planning for their wedding!"

"I know a lovely place where it can be," Mum pitched in. I smiled Niall, the cute boy who tripped over a fence, is my mate.

"I'm so happy," he mumbled.

"Yeah me too, but let's get out of here before they make us try on wedding dresses," I said.

He grinned "I think I'd look hot in one."

"Yeah, I can imagine," I said pulling him back to the room...

"It’s weird how in love I am with you though we don't know each other," Niall hummed. He was laying on my chest with one leg swung over mine and an arm wrapped around me.

"We should get to know each other then, twenty questions?" I asked. He nodded.

"You go first."

"Ok what's your full name?"

"Niall James Horan, you?"

"Harry Edward Styles, how many siblings do you have?"

"Only one brother Greg, He's married and has the cutest kid, what about you?" I smiled he likes kids.

"One sister named Gemma she recently graduated college, describe yourself in one word."

"Irish." He grinned up at me. I chuckled

"I guess that works, what are your bad habits?"

"Probably cursing."

"Is that even a habit?"

"Yeah, I guess it is."

He snuggled further into my chest. "Random thing that happened to you." He hummed.

"Well my friend once won back stage passes to a Justin Bieber concert…she had to take me out side so I could scream." I felt him smiled against my skin. I laughed

"Ok a Beiber fan." He chuckled

"The biggest one there is!" I chuckled.

"If you could be invisible, where would you go and what would you do?" I asked thoughtfully.

"Hmmm, Nando’s, I'd eat all their food, it’s my favorite place in the world."

"What do you do to pass your days?"

"Sleep, eat, play football, go over to my friends, my life isn't interesting, what about you?" He asked.

"Cook, play video games, go to the mall, invite friends over, play with my cats," I shrugged.

"You have cats?" He asked "Yeah, they're under the table," I said. He got off me and sat in front of my table.

"Awww!" he cooed.

"Are they still asleep?" I asked joining him because I missed the feeling of his warm body on mine. 

“Yeah, they're all cuddled up it's adorable." I sat down behind him and wrapped my hands around his waist.

"Not as cute at you." I whispered. He blushed and looked down, his skin got warmer and his heart beat quickened. He mumbled incoherent words and ran a hand through his hair. "Gosh, you're so cute!" I held on to him tighter. The tip of his ears turned red, so he gets flushed easily.

"I'll ask you questions so ummm so, have you dated someone before?" He asked. He was tense and was fumbling with his fingers.

"Yeah, three," I admitted. He tensed even more. "None of them lasted over a month, and I barely remember them," I said. He nodded.

"So what vampire power do you have, you all have one right?"

"Well yeah, my power is nullification." I answered.

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"Well nobody’s powers can work on me no matter what they are," I explained.

"So you're like Bella!" he smiled. I groaned,

"Please don't compare me to those sparkling vampires, and no because I can deflect anything from hitting me too so I’m invincible!" He giggled. Freaking giggled does he get any cuter?

There was a short comfortable silence. "So have you ever dated somebody?" I asked silently.

"No," he whispered.

"Don't be so tense, relax." I said.

"Sorry, I'm just not used to this." He said.

"I know it's kind of weird but just relax." I intertwined our fingers together on his lap. He took in a deep breath and leaned back into me.

"You're warm...and you have a heartbeat," He pointed out. I laughed.

"I need to breathe too and need my functioning organs to survive."

"That's weird," he said.

"What have your fellow were-wolves been telling you about vampires?" I mused.

"Trust me, you'd be offended so I’ll keep that to myself," he said.

"Niall we're leaving!" Maura called from down stairs.

"Coming!" Niall yelled back. I let him go and he stood up.

"Leaving already?" I pouted.

"Y-yeah, dad's coming home today," He put on his shirt. I walked him down stairs. Mum and Maura were chatting outside. He froze at the door.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He clutched my hand.

"Is it weird that I don't want to leave?" he asked in a voice so low, my vampire hearing could barely pick it up. I warped my arms around him "Well no 'cause I don't want you to leave."

"But dad..." he trailed off "He's leaving again tomorrow."

"Come over tomorrow, I'll drive you back to home and I can take you to school from now on....If you don't mind" I added quickly.

"Yeah...I'd love that...see you, I live three houses down from you by the way." he said. He's neighbors with Liam?

"Ok, bye...see you?" I said but it sounded more like a hopeful question.

"Yeah, definitely."


	3. chapter 3

Niall's POV

"What's wrong with Niall?" Zayn whispered to Josh.

"I don't know, maybe it's because his dad came back," Josh whispered back with a shrug. 

"I can hear you, you know," I pouted. They both furrowed their eyebrows. They looked at each other and Josh shrugged.

"Spill the beans," Zayn said.

"No somebody will hear," I refused.

"Well the dispell is still up so nobody should be able to hear," Josh said looking around him. It was always a problem when students used their abilities on campus, so they developed a spell that made all supernatural abilities stop working. It's a good thing considering vampires and were-wolves always fought. So we were all practically humans. But all students eventually figured out that the spell doesn't reach the courtyard.

"Ok so," I started looking around to make sure nobody could hear us. "Last night-" 

"You got laid?" Josh asked.

"No! Anyways so you know the way I told you that I had to go meet my neighbor?" I asked my friends. They both nodded eagerly. "Turns out that he was my mate!" I squealed softly. 

"Holly shit! It's a guy, who is he?" Zayn questioned.

"Harry, he goes here," I said excitedly.

"Wait Harry? Like Harry Styles?" Zayn's smiled disappeared along with Josh's. I nodded.

"Oh god Niall, why did it have to be him?" Josh groaned running a hand through his hair "A fucking vampire." 

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"He's like a vampire popular along with his two friends Liam and Louis," Zayn explained.

"So?" I asked

"Do you know how many girls and even guys are gonna try hurt you and the fact that you're a wolf, Niall you're fucked," Josh added on.

"Guys you're over reacting, and plus I'm so in love with him even though we just officially met yesterday, he's sweet he drove me to school this morning," I smiled. They boys looked at each other and at me again. "Stop worrying I'm fine," I assured. "How do you guys know him anyway?" 

"We were with almost every one in this school since elementary. This town isn't that big so there's only one school of each levels for us supernatural." Zayn responded.  
. "Oh," I said.

"Mr. Horan! You are being disruptive!" Mrs. Williams scolded me from across the room.

"Sorry," I apologized and got back to my English work. "How much time left?" 

Zayn looked at his watch "Two hours." I groaned. I couldn't wait for lunch. All I wanted to do was find Harry and cuddle him again. 

*

After three hours of English we finally had lunch. I was worried, I'd only been in school for two week and I was already sick of English. What happened to the forty five minutes of each class? "Gosh I could eat an entire horse!" In exclaimed as I walked into the cafeteria. 

"When can you not?" Josh asked.

"Don't ruin the moment," I said as we joined the fast food lines. A small smile played on Zayn's lips but he didn't say anything. We went back to our usual spot under the tree. No matter how many times the principal told us to move, we came back. I think he gave up...

"I have an essay to turn in," Josh groaned as he slumped to the grass.

"Welcome to college!" I said opening my arms wide. I glanced to the vampires sided in hopes of seeing Harry. I had no such luck. I sighed.

"What's wrong?" Zayn asked me.

"Nothing, just that I can't see Harry," I sulked. 

"Gosh! You sound like a married woman!" Josh complained.

"It's strange isn't it?" Zayn asked. His eyes were trained on the paint board he had in his arms. He was absent mindedly spray painting it. Where did he get that board? And where the hell did he pull out the spray paint cans out of?

"What?" I asked.

"To have your heart filled with love for somebody you don't even know," He said. His eyes never left the board.

"Yeah, It's quite strange, I feel like I've been married with him for years," I laughed glancing at the vampire's side of the court yard again.

"I feel so left out!" Josh whined

I laughed. Just then a ball flew over us and to the vampire's side. "I'll get it!" I yelled to the two guys that were playing. I'd talked with them before, but couldn't remember their names. I got up a jogged over to the ball desperate to see Harry. I reached the ball and kicked it back with the skills I'd acquired over the years. One of the guys gave me a thumbs up when he caught it.

"What's one of those dogs doing here?" A voice asked from behind me. I turned to see two guys standing in front of me, shoulder to shoulder. I looked up at them. They were intimidating, with large muscles and really tall.

"I just wanted to get the ball," I said sheepishly.

"You're a disgrace," The other spat at me pushing me back. I stumbled and fell on my butt. Ouch.

"Hey let's have fun with this guy," the first one said. Before I knew it there was a crowd of laughing vampires around me. I got up and brushed the dust off my jeans. Alot of vampires rolled their eyes at their friends but didn't attempt to help me. At least not all vampires were pro bully werewolves. 

"Leave him alone!" A familiar voice said. Harry, I looked up trying to find his face in the crowd.

"Harry get off me," One of the vamps said.

"Lay a finger on him I dare you," Zayn growled from behind me. When did he get there?

"What're you going to do bite me?" The vampire laughed.

"Damn bastards surround one person, that's how much of wimps you are!" A voice yelled from behind me. Harry pushed through the crowd of vampires until he was in front of me. His facial expression screamed worry. I was pulled back. Of course the wolves and vampires would jump at any opportunity to jump each other. I started this. I was pulled back and into the crowd away from Harry. What was going on? I looked around seeing familiar faces. Alot of the pack was standing there, they were defending me. The though made me smile but I had to try stop this. I pushed my way back to the front of the yelling mob.

"G-guys, let's stop, it's not worth it really!" I tried to yell over the cussing. 

"Trying to say we're not worth it!" somebody from the vampire's mob yelled. Crap! 

"Niall watch out!" A voice screamed. I turned to see somebody swinging at me. I put my hands over my face waiting for the hit that never came.

"What's going on here?" A loud voice yelled shutting everybody up. I opened my eyes to see Emmet. He was the Leader of the school pack, which made him the strongest of us all. He stood in front of me with his fingers wrapped around the vampire's wrist.

"Niall went to get us our ball and these guys just pushed him over and were talking about hurting him," one of the guys form earlier said. 

"Where's Kelvin?" Emmet asked. 

"Right here," A very handsome vampire appeared before them.

"What do you have to say about this?" Emmet asked.

"Well I admit that we're the ones at fault this time round," Kelvin, I assumed it was him, run a hand through his flawless locks.

"What do we do about this?" Emmet asked. It was amazing how quiet it was now.

"Who hurt you?" Kelvin asked me eying my arm.

"I-we-I d-don't know them," I mumbled looking down. Everyone's eyes were on me.

"Can you point them out, though I think I have a feeling who they are..." He smiled at me. I nodded. I was embarrassing myself in front of all these people! I just wanted the ground to swallow me up forever. "Drake, Dan, Even, Jess" The boys stepped up the front. "Who was it?" I looked up momentarily. I didn't want to tell on them, but in the situation I was in I had no choice "C'mon don't be worried about being a tattle tale because I'll find out anyways," Kelvin insisted.

"Those two," I pointed.

"Drake, Dan apologize to him," Kelvin ordered.

"Hell no!" Dan exclaimed

"Do it. Now," Kelvin ordered. His tone was so stern it made me flinch.

"We-we're sorry for pushing you, and for saying all we said," They apologized almost at the same time. 

"There everything is solved, move on people there's nothing to see!" Kelvin said.

"Guys go back to our side," Emmet said. Emmet was a senior. He was a nice popular kid, everyone liked him. He was incredibly hot too with his short black hair, dark brown eyes and caramel skin that I had always wanted to lick, before I met Harry ofcourse. I might or might not have checked him out a few times before, or a lot of times but I'd never had the courage to talk to him. "Are you ok?" He asked me.

"Yeah," I said.

"You're bleeding, let's get that cleaned up," Kelvin offered.

******************************************

"Niall are you ok?" Zayn entered the nurse’s room.

"Yeah, he is, I was able to heal all his bruises," Kelvin said "I'm really sorry for this Emmet." 

"Nah don't worry about it, Niall seems ok so no worries," Emmet smiled.

"Gosh this was what we were worried about!" Josh groaned form besides Zayn. 

"See this was just because you went to get a ball, how do you think it'll be like when they find out that you're Harry's mate," Zayn run a hand through his hair frustrated.

"Wait, you're Harry's mate, Like Harry Styles, that curly haired kid?" Kelvin asked. I nodded shyly. I had just understood the problem here. I was new in this school I didn't think they feud was this bad over here. In Ireland both sides actually got along. They weren't best friends but could talk to each other without it turning into a fight. 

"A were-wolf with a vampire mate, that's a first," Kelvin said with furrowed eyebrows.

"Oh god, like I don't have enough problems dealing with the cat fights over him," Kelvin groaned. Was he like the vampire cove leader? I'd seen him hanging out with Emmett before so I guessed they were friends. But was me being mates with Harry going to be a problem for him?

"I'm sorry," I apologized.

"No it's actually funny seeing his face when the girls tell their stories," Kelvin chuckled.

"He finds it fun to mock his cousin all the time," Emmett chuckled.

"Wait, Harry's your cousin!" I exclaimed, I hadn't seen that coming.

"Well that means that not much people would actually try hurt him if you're on his side right?" Josh reasoned. 

"Speaking of Harry, I'll text him and tell him you're here," Kelvin said.

"Why does every one care if I'm his mate...you know, apart from me being a wolf and all," I asked

"Well...apart from the fact that he's considered attractive, though I can't see it, it probably has to do with his ability oh and the fact that he's rich." Kelvin answered.

"What's his ability?" Josh asked.

"Nullification, that kid can reflect any attack. Both physical and mental. He's pretty much invincible," Emmet spoke up.

"What now? You stalk my cove?" Kelvin accused playfully.

"No actually one of my wolves decided it would be a good idea to try jump him. Idiots." Just then the nurse walked in. She was a pretty middle aged fairy that was always happy.

"Well you shouldn't have any more bruising and there shouldn't be any internal injuries it was just a fall after all so you're all good." she smiled.

"Oh my god Niall baby are you ok?" Harry came rushing through the door. 

"Harry!" I said. Harry moved so fast that all I saw was a blur. 

"Babe, are you ok? Those bastards didn't hurt you did they? I swear to god if they did-" I cut him off.

"No I'm fine," I blushed he called me babe. I liked that. He said baby earlier too. 

"Good, I don't want you hurt," He placed both his hands at the side of my face and placed his fore-head on mine. We technically weren't close enough to be acting this way but it sure as hell felt like it. 

"Sure ignore the people who saved your mate!" Kelvin interrupted.

"Oh, you still exist, I was hoping you'd get run over or something," Harry smiled.

"Oh my god, Louis' personality is rubbing off on you! See that Emmett, Louis is trying to steal my Haz away from me!" Kelvin complained to Emmet. It was hard to believe that he was the same person I saw a few minutes back. 

"Calm down, and wouldn't you be freaked out if his ghost was texting you?" Emmet asked.

"Good point," Harry sat beside me and intertwined his fingers with mine. I flushed at the small gesture.

"I feel so left out," Zayn complained.

"I'm used to it, you and your mates," Josh shrugged.

"But what are you guys gonna do?" The nurse asked. I had forgotten she was there. "I mean, you obviously can't come out to the school or Niall will get hurt, obviously no threat to Harry and you can't even be close to each other because of your marks. And it will literally be impossible for you to stay away from each other." 

"She's got a point, don't you dare say that you'll protect him because we all know you can't. All they need is a few seconds without you by his side." Kelvin was back to his serious side. Every on in the room got silent knowing he was right. Harry held on tighter to my hand. I squeezed his hand back. 

"Well we could try keeping them apart, I know that either Josh or I have classes with him." Zayn spoke up.

"Yeah if we could get Harry's friends to keep him away from Niall everything will be ok right?" Josh asked. 

"I don't think you understand how strong the bonding is the first days, couples can't stand being apart for over three hours, and with Harry's ability...it's pretty much a lost cause," The nurse frowned. It must have been the first time I or anyone has seen her without that natural smile. 

"I'll do it then," Kelvin said. We all turned to look at him. "I'll stalk my cousin, try get through me." Kelvin had this challenging look in his eyes.

"Well since this' for a student's safety....You guys go home, spend time together. Do stuff mated people do, advice get enough of each other, you'll need it. You could try seeing each other after school every day too." the nurse said.

"No kidding, I had to drag Zayn away from Perrie the first days, physically," Josh frowned. 

"Well, it's been proved that it's so the mates can get to figure each other out..." The nurse said "Well off you go, get to know each other." Harry smiled at me. He pulled me out of the room.

"Good bye to you too!" We heard Kelvin yell. We laughed as Harry pulled me down the hallway. 

"I'm gonna take you out to the world’s best first date."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in forever. Can't even start making excuses. Here enjoy and happy New Year and a late Merry Christmas :)

Harry and I were standing in an ice cream parlor deciding what we wanted. “I think I’ll take chocolate chip cookie dough,” I decided. Harry smiled down at me, was it strange that I liked how he was taller than me?

“Can I have a chocolate chip cookie dough and a mint chocolate chip please?” He asked the girl at the counter. She blushed and nodded before scrambling off to get our order. I really couldn’t blame her Harry was…well everything. Just so beautiful and perfect. “You should call your mum and tell her you’ll be home late.”

“Oh yeah, where are we going?” I asked as he opened the passenger seat for me. I blushed and mumbled a small thanks.

“It’s a surprise, we’ll be there in about forty minutes,” he smiled at me making his dimples pop out. I nodded and dialed my mum.

“Hi Niall, are you ok?” She asked immediately

“Yes mum, I’m very alive.”

“Good. You never call at this time, what happened?”

“Just wanted to say I probably won’t be home for dinner tonight.”

“Where are you going?”

“Well…” Should I tell her the truth? I decided I should “Harry’s taking me on a date.”

“Harry? Then you can come back home tomorrow.”

“OK,” I laughed.

“Seriously, come back earlier and you’re sleeping on the front door. Get to know every single thing there is about each other. No sex on the first date, you better keep it in your pants.”

“Mum!” I groaned as Harry laughed besides me “You know he can hear you right?”

“I know.”

“Don’t worry Maura you don’t have to worry about that,” He yelled adding “Yet,” a few seconds after.

“I’d better not and did you know that Niall l-” I knew she was going to say something embarrassing so I cut her off

“Bye mum love you,” I hung up quickly.

“I like your mum,” Harry laughed licking his ice cream.

“Isn’t there a rule that says no ice cream while you’re driving?” I asked licking mine. He grinned at me, flashing me his pearl white teeth.

“I don’t know…you tell me,” he winked at me. I laughed loudly. We sang along to the songs on the radio and told each other stories until Harry parked his Audi r8. I looked out the window and my eyes widened.

“The fair!” I exclaimed rushing out of the car.

“Surprise,” Harry said swinging his hands.

“You’re such a dork!” I laughed then grabbed his hand and dragged him to the entrance “C’mon!”

“Someone’s excited,” He grinned at me as I grabbed my wallet to pay the man at the entrance. He grabbed my wallet and put it in his pocket “I’m paying for everything today so you won’t need this.”

“Oi! You can’t do that!” I complained.

“Watch me,” He pocked his tongue at me as he paid the man. “C’mon,” he intertwined his fingers with mine and dragged me inside. I took in all the rides and stands. The fair was one of my favorite places to be We wasted no time and went on the rides. I discovered that Harry was afraid of spiders, he loved cotton candy and the fair was one of his favorite places too.

“Let’s go to that one!” I pointed to the really high one. They had just opened it and there were only a few people in line. It was getting dark and I was sure I would see the whole fair from up there. 

“That one over there looks nice!” He said pointing to a ride the opposite side.

“I like this one, it’s really high,” I dragged him to the short line.

“Yes, very…” he mumbled looking up at it. I hugged his hand as we waited. “Umm are you sure you want to do this?”

“Yes…you’re not scared are you?” I asked as we got on and the guy tightened our safety stuff.

“Of course not!” I eyed him. Either he’s afraid of high roller coasters or heights.

“We can get off,” I offered.

“No I’m fine, really I just freak out in the first seconds,” He admitted.

“Are you sure?” I asked him. He nodded I wanted to get off the ride but it started moving. Harry took in deep breaths as we slowly started wheeling up towards the slope. I place my hand on top of his and intertwined our fingers. He looked over to me with a nervous smile and I smiled back encouragingly then we were going down. Wind rushed past me and we were moving fast. After a few moments he raised his hands in the air and yelled out bringing my hand up with his. I raised my other hand and yelled out with him.

“That was fucking awesome!” He exclaimed as we walked away from the ride.

“I told you, now let’s go some food,” I pulled him to the food stands. After we ate we went around playing games. By the time it got really dark Harry had won me ten teddy bears, one really big, and I got him a cute key chain and a stuffed cat. I sucked at these games. “Hey let’s go in there,” I suggested pointing to one of those couple-y love places “I mean, if you want to.”

“Yeah, let’s check it out,” Harry smiled at me. We paid and walked into the place, there were couples walking in after us. It was truly beautiful in there, it was dimly lit with candles. And as we walked we saw several scenes from Disney shows and movies being played out by dolls. I shyly snuggled into his arm enjoying his presence. “This’ nice,” he said.

“Yeah, it’s really beautiful,” I agreed.

“No, I meant being here with you,” he admitted. I flushed red and buried my face further into his arm. It was at times like those I hated my pale complexion.

“Cheesy much?” I chuckled nervously. He stopped walking and turned to face me

“I know that all this is so cliché and cheesy but I meant that. It’s fun spending time with you,” He was looking me in the eye.

“Thanks,” I blushed and suddenly the floor was the most fascinating thing I’d ever seen “I like it too,” I whispered knowing he’d hear me “Being with you I mean.” I scratched the back of my neck, clutching on tighter to the teddy bears in my hands.

“Thanks, c’mon let’s keep going. This’s becoming too cliché, it’s like one of those rom-coms,” he chuckled holding on to my hand again. We walked through the whole thing seeing a whole bunch of couples. We were informed that we only had about thirty minutes until the fair closed as it was eleven. I couldn’t believe time had passed that fast, it had felt like only a few hours. “Hey let’s move on to the third part of this date,” Harry said.

“What you had this planed out?” I raised an eyebrow at him.

“Well I did as we were getting ice cream,” He shrugged. I smiled fondly at him and agreed.

“Fags!” a voice suddenly called. I turned and surely a group of three guys were yelling out at us. “Taking your boyfriend on a date?” “Go to hell.” They screamed and I started laughing and soon Harry joined. They were obviously human.

“Why are we laughing?” He asked as we exited the place where half the rides had closed.

“If they knew that we aren’t human they wouldn’t be doing that. It’s ironic,” I shrugged. Harry gave me a weird look then laughed. “Don’t laugh at me!” I pouted.

“You’re really something,” he smiled “And adorable too.” I pouted again. Puppies are adorable, kittens are too but I wasn’t. Harry unlocked his car and took the things in my hand to place them in the back seat. We drove out the parking lot and went back on the highway. In a few minutes we parked into a cabin. “What’s this place?” I asked.

“Just a family cabin,” Harry shrugged. I got out and he led me inside. It was nice and had a home-y feel to it. “This way.” I followed him into the kitchen. He picked a basket from one of the shelves. I sat on the counter as I tried to follow him with my eyes only getting a headache as he was moving really fast. I followed the cabinets that opened and shut and when the fridge would open. “Done,” he appeared in front of me with a folded blanket on his shoulder.

“So we’re going on a picnic?” I asked. He nodded eagerly and helped me off the counter. I followed him out and into the woods behind it. We walked slowly talking about everything that came to our minds. We finally reached our destination, it was a small clearing between the trees that bordered the lake. “Wow!” I gasped. It looked especially beautiful with the lake reflecting the moon that was almost full.

“This’ why my dad bought the cabin,” Harry said laying down the blanket. He sat down and patted the spot on the other side. I sat down beside him “I made sandwiches and we have strawberries and cookies and chocolate, oh there’re soda cans too,” He pulled things out of the basket, I smiled.

“How did I not see you make any of these?” I asked in amazement as I took a bite out of the heavenly sandwich. He shrugged. We continued talking and Harry told me things he’d admitted never told anyone before and that made me feel special so I smiled and told him some of my secrets. It was unbelievable how much we trusted each other though we just met. I knew him, not as well as I’d have liked to but I noticed the things he did when he was nervous, some of the things he liked and didn’t, that he didn’t like going up rollercoasters but I had forever to figure these things out.

We were having another cheesy moment staring at the moon “This is the prettiest view ever,” I commented.

“No it’s not,” he said

“What could possibly be prettier than this?” I asked

“You,” I looked at him “You are way more pleasant to look at.” He was looking me in the eye making me believe he was being honest. I smiled, he made me feel good about myself. I shyly pecked his lips, blushing as I did so. He stared at me when I pulled back, he bit his lip like he was having an internal battle before he crashed his lips with mine. His lips started moving against mine and I liked it, a lot but just honestly didn’t know what to do. I know a nineteen year old that had never kissed anybody but I wanted to do all that with only my mate. “What’s wrong, did you not want me to kiss you? I’m so sorry-” he panicked.

“No! I liked it, really…” I blushed “I just…don’t know what to do.”

“Do you want to try again?” he asked. I nodded eagerly “Just follow my lead.” His lips were back on mine he placed a hand on top of mine and his other on my cheek. His lips were soft and full. The kiss was sloppy at first but I got the hang of it. More confident, I tangled my fingers in his curly hair and bit his lip. We pulled back and I panted in desperation to catch my breath I pulled him back to my lip addicted to the feeling of his lips on mine. He licked on my lower lip and I didn’t get what that meant. I opened my mouth and hopped that’s what he wanted. He slipped his warm tongue into my mouth. It was strange in a nice way. I followed his lead and licked into his mouth. Harry pushed me back gently so I was laying on my back and he was on top of me. I tangled my fingers in his hair as he rubbed my sides making me moaned into his mouth and pulled on his hair earning a moan from him. He rolled off me and laid down next to me. I rolled to my side to face him as he was doing the same.

“We just broke a rule,” I said.

“Which?” he asked

“No kissing on a first date, but we actually snogged,” I laughed. He kissed me again and hummed

“I’ve never been good with following rules,”

At one we packed up and went back home since we had to go to college. “Wanna spend the night?” Harry asked when we stepped into his room. His mum wasn’t home.

“Yeah, I can’t go home remember?” I laughed.

“I can take the sofa you have the bed,” he smiled.

“You’re not sleeping with me?” I asked

“You don’t mind?”

“I just snogged you, of course I don’t mind!”

“Do you need a shirt?” He asked me as she took off his shirt and pants. I nodded. He opened his closet and got me a white shirt. “You don’t mind if I sleep in my briefs do you?” I shook my head trying not to stare at his body. “Going to make sure the doors are locked or mum is going to freak when she gets back,” he left. I quickly took off my shirt and pants and threw on his shirt. It was big on me and stopped mid-thigh. I heard a soft meow and turned, I had forgotten he had cats. I started caressing them until he got back a few seconds later. He smiled at me but I pouted as the kittens run to him. He lifted them and kissed their fore-heads before putting them back the floor. He crawled on his bed and held back the fluffy covers. I joined him and snuggled to his side. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my fore-head. We talked some more until we were both tired then said our good nights. I fell asleep in his arms. We weren’t close enough to be like this but it sure felt like it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOOOOO.....here's the next chapter! Yay! But Zayn's twenty one now ;-; our babies are growing up so fast. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ZAYN!!! Thanks for reading. :)  
> PS: This isn't edited sorry. There shouldn't be many mistakes though. I'll read through it later but I just really wanted to post this for you guys. Feel free to point out places you see mistakes. xx

I woke up to a faint light shining on my face. I opened my eyes slowly. I was so warm and comfy. I swear I'd never slept that well. Harry was snoring softly under me. I looked at him fondly with a soft smile. I was laying on his chest with my arm and leg swung over his body, his arm was around me protectively. I hated to wake him up but I had to. "Hey, Harry wake up." He didn't even budge. "Harry, wake up." I shook him lightly. He groaned and rolled to his side so my face was buried in his chest, our legs were tangled together and his other arm was around me. I wanted to stay like that forever, safe in his muscular arms.  
“No, I don't want to." He buried his nose in my hair, which by the way I'm sure looked like a rat's nest.  
"We have to go to school," I reminded him. He groaned but made no attempt to move.  
"I'd rather stay here and snuggle you." The situation was adorable but his morning voice was doing things to me. It was deep and raspy and god!  
"How would you like having my werewolf mum at tour door step wondering why her son wasn't at school?" I grinned.  
"How would she know? The school doesn't call home any more, we're in college now."  
"I swear that woman knows everything!" I wrapped my arms around Harry.  
"Worth it then. I really like having you in my arms." He held on to me tighter. My heart melted and I blushed. I buried my face deeper into his chest so he wouldn't see my blush. We stayed quiet for a while before my stomach growled. "Hungry I see." Harry chuckled. I could feel the vibrations on his chest.  
"Shut up!" I blushed again. Why would my stomach betray me like that? Harry laughed again and let me go. I suddenly felt cold. He sat up and gave me a lazy smile.  
"Good morning babe."  
"Good morning." He tried to kiss me but I put my hand on his chest to stop him.  
"What's wrong?" he frowned at me.  
"I haven't brushed my teeth yet, that's gross!" As a vampire I knew that Harry didn't need to brush his teeth or even shower.  
"Fine! The bathroom us over there." He pointed toward the door next to his closet. "Take a tower from the small cabinet and a toothbrush too." I nodded. The room was illuminated from the faint light coming through the pool above us. The thick curtains didn't let even a single ray of light through. When I was done I stepped out to a shirtless Harry and damn! His back muscles were toned and defined and I watched them flex as he moved. His skin was perfectly tan and tempting. I bit my lip and forced myself too look away. We got dressed, Harry lent me one of his shirts and I wasn't planning on giving it back, and went to the kitchen. Harry's cats followed us curiously, threading between Harry's legs.  
"What would you like for breakfast?" He asked me.  
"Cereal's fine. We don't have much time and Zayn's coming to pick me up."  
"What kind?" He asked reaching for a cabinet I probably couldn't reach.  
"D'you have cinnamon toast crunch?" I asked hopefully.  
"Ummm...yeah!" He pulled out the box and got me a bowl and Milk. He directed me towards the spoons as he grabbed a darker bottle from the fridge.  
"What's that?" I asked taking another spoon. He took a gulp out the bottle. I watched as the crimson substance flowed into his own bowl. Blood.  
"Blood. I still am a vampire, I actually need it to survive." He looked at me "We bought it! This blood is got from willing donors! We didn't like, kill anybody! I swear!" He rushed to explain.  
"Ok, ok. I hadn't said anything." I laughed concentrating on my cereal. "So do you have your cereal with blood?" I joked looking up at him. He was pouring cereal into his bowl of blood.  
"Well, yeah." He stopped his actions. I made a face and he laughed. "There are special kinds of cereal made for vampires. They tasted good with blood. Blood and normal cereal don't mix, trust me I've tried." I laughed at the face he made as he remembered.  
I was texting Zayn, telling him where I was when we heard a knock on the door. Harry disappeared then reappeared with his friend. I had seen him around school and heard his name was Liam, but I wasn't sure. "Niall this' my best friend Liam, Liam Niall my mate."  
"Hi, nice to meet you," I waved shyly.  
"Hello, nice to finally meet you. Harry has been telling us about you for d-" Liam was cut off when Harry slapped a hand over his mouth.  
"Don't bother listening to his lies!" he said loudly. I smiled at his cuteness. The door burst open again and I loud, high pitch voice was heard.  
"Harreeh! You better not still be in bed or I swear I will feed you to sharks!" The owner of the voice appeared through the kitchen door, probably attracted to the sound my spoon made when I dropped it in surprise.  
"Good morning to you too!" Harry rolled his eyes. The familiar boy faced me. I'd seen him at school with Liam and Harry and he was quite known for his attitude too. He sat down and faced me he took in every part of my. I squirmed uncomfortably under his hard look. "Lou! Cut it out you're scaring him!" Harry said taking another spoon. Lou ignored him though.  
"You must be Niall. You suit the very disturbingly long, detailed description he gave us of you." A cabinet opened and a bowl came floating out and landed smoothly in front of him. The blood bottles floated to him and poured itself into the bowl and the cereal followed. Finally a spoon came flying to him landing in his hand. Telekinesis. "He's right, you are cute." I blushed and looked down at my almost empty bowl.  
"Lou!" Harry warned. The boy rolled his eyes but quieted down.  
“Niall that's Louis. So you' the guy we're supposed to keep him away from?" Liam asked, looking up from his phone. I nodded.  
"Ah! Zayn and Josh are here." Harry perked up like a dog. I heard their voices and the door bell rung.  
"I'll get it!" I ran to the door and opened it eagerly. I engulfed them both in a hug and tug them into the house. “Zayn, Josh these are Liam and Louis, Louis Liam these are Zayn and Josh.” They said hi to each other and sat down.  
“We need to talk about how we’re gonna do this,” Zayn said in his low voice.  
“What is there to talk about? Just keep them away from one another or I’ll have Kelvin on my ass,” Louis shrugs.  
“It’s not that simple.” Liam shook his head at Louis. Harry sat beside me and we started whispering to each other, completely zoning out of that completely important conversation.  
“Are you two even listening?!” Josh’s voice popped our bubble.  
“I’m sorry, what?” I asked looking away from Harry.  
“Do you not get how serious this is?” Zayn asked in disbelieve. The usually care free and cool Zayn was worried, not a good sign.  
“I’m not a weak wolf guys, have some confidence.”  
“You know that you’ll have groups of people teaming up on you right?” Liam asked.  
“What happens when it’s fifteen against one?” Josh asks. Harry tangled his fingers with mine and squeezed my hand gently.  
“Why are there so much people? I understand if it’s like twenty but apparently it’s the whole damned school!” I groaned.  
“Don’t you get it Niall? With Harry’s ability you are practically invincible. Not only people in the school want him. They could care less if he looked like a pig it’s his damned ability. You’re another obstacle to pass to get him. They’ll kill you if they have to. Are you an idiot or what?” Louis speaks up.  
“Don’t talk to him that was Louis.” Harry’s tone was firm and angry.  
“So you just keep Harry away from Niall and Niall away from Harry. If we don’t leave now we’ll be late.” Josh got up. “And Niall we need to take you back home. You smell like him.” I nodded and got up. Harry followed me to the door step.  
“You know…I never did get that kiss you promised me this morning.” His smile reached his eyes, bringing out his dimples. I laughed but pulled him down for a passionate kiss. His hands grabbed my hips and my fingers threaded through his curly hair. Our tongues caressed each other as the kiss got deeper but we were rudely interrupted by a horning. I pulled back out of breath but Harry followed my lips, we kissed for a few more seconds before I pulled back.  
“Need to go,” I pecked his lips.  
“Want to come over and cuddle or do you want to go out after school?” He asked he pecked my lips.  
“I think we should watch a movie.” Another horn. With a groan, I pulled back and jogged to Zayn’s car.  
*********  
I stared out the window of my history class. I couldn’t stay still as my body kept on fidgeting. I looked at the faces of the people walking by. I spotted him. He was under a tree with Liam. I groaned. It was only first period but I was feeling on edge for some reason and there was this very strong urge to run to Harry. Who care if people find out we’re mated? I didn’t care. I tapped my foot in a random rhythm as I watched the boy I loved. I turned to face the teacher and tried to pay attention to what he was saying. I tried. My eyes went back to Harry. “You ok?” Zayn asked from besides me.  
I nodded I was fine. “Yep. Harry’s outside. I can see him through the window.” Zayn eyed me carefully. I tapped my foot faster and bit my lip.  
“Niall, stay still,” Zayn said.  
“I can’t I- Argh I have to touch him!” I got up and stormed out of class. I head Zayn make an excuse as he got up to follow me.  
“Niall!” Thank god the hallway was empty. I looked out the ceiling window, Harry was still there. “Niall!” Zayn yelled. Harry looked up and out eyes met. I put my and on the glass as we stared at each other and I suddenly felt this burning in my chest. I had to touch him. Liam followed Harry’s eyes and looked at me. Just before I could continue Zayn pinned me against the window. I trashed around trying to get free from his death grip but to no avail. He didn’t understand. I needed to be besides Harry. I looked at Harry to see him in Liam’s tight grip. He was thrashing like me, struggling to get free. Zayn dragged me away. “Zayn! No! Don’t! Harry!” I yelled.  
“Shhhh!” He hissed at me as he dragged me into a bathroom. My chest tightened, I felt this burn on my chest and my mark was on fire.  
“Zayn, I need Harry!” I exclaimed from my spot.  
“Shhh, it’s ok. You’ll be fine, I know it hurts but it’ll calm down after a few seconds.” Zayn rubbed my back soothingly. It hurt to be away from Harry, how long would thing go on.  
“Zayn, it hurts!” I whimpered.  
“I know, I know.” He cooed soothing words in my ear until the pain disappeared.  
“What was that?” I asked panting heavily.  
“Well, that happens every time you see your mate.” I gave him a horrified look was I going to have to go through that all my college life? “No not forever! Well for ever but after a week that’ll happen if you stay away from each other for months.”  
“All this’ too dramatic!” I whined. “How do you know all this anyways?”  
“Remember I took that class in high school about it. It apparently looked good for colleges.” He shrugged. “That’s why your dad comes back that much. Are you up for going back to class?”  
“No,” I shook my head. “I’ll go to the nurse.” Zayn nodded and escorted me to her office but he had to leave.  
“How you been dear?” The nurse asked.  
“Well, apparently it hurts to stay away from your mate.” I laid down on one of the beds.  
“Don’t worry it’s only for a week,” She smiled encouragingly at me. “I probably shouldn’t do this but, you can stay here until break. I’ll tell your teacher you were sick.”  
“Thank you.” I smiled at the kind fairy. I laid down with a sigh and eventually fell asleep.  
***************  
“Niall, Niall. It’s time for break.” I hear a soft voice say as I was shook awake. I groaned and woke with a yawn. "C'mon Niall, you can go wash your face in there." she pointed to the bathroom. I nodded and entered the bathroom. I washed my face and fixed my hair the best I could with my fingers. It didn't look horrible that way, just messy.  
"Thanks for letting me stay" I told the nurse as I popped some mints, which I usually have in my pocket, in my mouth.  
"No problem. You can come to me any time, now go before tour friends start worrying!" She waved me out of the room. I chuckled and walked out. I stretched my arms as I walked down the hall, shouting small greeting to the people I knew. I suddenly felt a hand on my wrist and I was being pulled into a classroom. "What the-" I started to complain before lips crashed onto mine. Harry's cent filled my nose trills and I responded to the kiss. I run my fingers through his soft hair as he held on to my waist.  
"Sorry, couldn't help myself," he panted before attacking my lips again.  
"Harry, what if someone see's?" I pulled away briefly but was brought back to his lips.  
"Don't worry no one can get in here or see us. Nullification remember?" This time I pulled him down to me. Our tongues rolled around each other making me forget about everything else. We pulled back, well I pulled back for air. Harry could hold his breath for way longer. "You were at the nurse’s office are you ok?" he asked, resting his fore-head on mine. I could feel his warm breath on my lips.  
"Just wasn't up to going to class. It hurt." I admitted knowing he'll figure out what I was talking about.  
"Yeah that hurt like a bitch. I'm sorry." He pecked my lip sweetly.  
"Why?" I asked. It wasn't his fault.  
"If you were with anyone else, you wouldn't have to go through this." He put a large hand on my cheek.  
"I wouldn't have it any other way. You're worth it. Plus it wasn't that bad." I smiled, leaning on his hand.  
"I felt it too. It was that bad. I don't want to put you through that every day for a week." He pecked my cheek.  
"Only four more days. No school Saturday and Sunday and were pretty much done with today." I smiled at him. He smiled back and connected our lips again. His hand slipped into my hair and the other wrapped around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his chest and pulled him closer to me. My phone rung. It was the ringtone I had for josh, I couldn't miss it.  
"Ignore it." Harry whined and followed my lips.  
"I can't, it's Josh." I grabbed my phone and answered.  
"Niall are you ok? Where are you?" He asked worriedly.  
"Making my way to the cafeteria."  
"For this long?"  
"The bell just rung." I laughed at me over protective friend.  
"Niall it's been over thirty minutes.” I froze, I had completely lost track of time.  
“Oh really? I was talking to people. I’m fine, be there in a sec. Bye!” I hung up. Harry’s lips covered mine again.  
“I should let you go…” He mumbled against my lips.  
“You probably should.” I pulled him back to me.  
“Is it supposed to be this hard?”  
“You just love me that much.” He kissed me again. I could never get enough of his plum lips.  
“Ok, go now. Your friends are worried.” I smiled at him.  
“Bye.” I turned to leave but he grabbed my wrist. “Harry!” I laughed.  
“Sorry, sorry. I couldn’t help myself. Ok bye.” This time he let me walk out of the class room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey! Here's the next chapter! There's smut in here. Starts at Harry's POV, if you don't wanna read it you should stop there. Thnx for reading. :) xx

       “What’s going on with your look?”  Josh asked. I had finally arrived the damned cafeteria.

       “You look like you just shagged someone!” Zayn laughed. Josh joined as I tried to fix my hair again then they froze at the same time.

        “You weren’t with Harry were you?” Josh asked.

        “What! No just chatting with people!” I tried to play it off by reading what they were serving. Zayn got up and sniffed me. Crap.

         “Damn it Ni it’s the first day!” He run a frustrated hand through his hair. We all realized how hard it was going to be to separate us.

        “You can’t walk around smelling like harry. I have an extra shirt, you can borrow it,” Josh said.

        “Thanks. Why do you have two shirts?” I asked.

        “Unlike you lazy asses I actually take P.E.” He threw a shirt at me. I hadn’t even noticed him move to get it.

        “Eh. I’m an art major. Where the hell am I gonna get with ‘he did P.E’ on my resume?” Zayn said.

       “Yeah, yeah. Just know you’ll get all the babes.” Josh winked.

         “Unlike you, some people can rely on their faces alone to get a date. Plus I have Perrie.” As if the saying of her name summoned her she appeared looking pretty as usual.

        “Hey guys, why are you not in the courtyard?” She sat beside Zayn and gave him a short kiss.

        “We’ll go. Niall just needs to change.” Josh stood up along with me.

        “Uh, where are you going?” I asked as he followed me.

         “Making sure you don’t get your face snogged off in the bathroom.” I rolled my eyes but said nothing else,

                                                             ********************

       “Harry!” I yelled as I jumped in his arms. He caught me and I wrapped my arms and legs around him.

       “Niall, I missed you babe!” he buried his nose in my shoulder. “You smell like Josh.”

        “Umm I smelt like you after…we snogged. Josh lent me his shirt,” I explained.

         “Yeah me too. Liam yelled at me.” I got off him and stood on my tip toes to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around my lower waist and I snaked my hands around his neck.

          “You do know that we’re still here right?” Louis voice asked from behind us but we ignored him. Well Harry did, he pulled we back to his lips when I jumped back.

       “Guys! We need to talk about this!” Liam’s worried voice said from behind us. I reluctantly pulled back. We were in front of Harry’s house after a long day of school. Harry grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers.

        “OK, come in.” He unlocked his house and we all made our way to his living room. Zayn and Josh found spots to sit down. “Anyone want chips and a drink?”

        “Me!” I smiled. He smiled down at me fondly and kissed my fore head.

       “Ok, I’ll get you some. Go take a seat.” I nodded and took a seat on the love seat. Harry re-appeared through the door with a hand full of chips, can bottles that had “Blood+” written on them and cokes.

        “So, we obviously can’t keep you two away from each other.” Liam took a sip of his blood.

        “We’re gonna have to keep a closer watch on the both of them.” Zayn sighed.

       “Why are you making a big deal out of it? Nobody got hurt it just happened once.”

        “Were-wolves are so damned stupid!” Louis exclaimed standing up. “Harry, your mate is about as smart as a damned rock.”

       “Don’t talk to Niall like that!” Josh stood up.

       “Why? It’s the truth isn’t it? Niall is just a stupid piece of shit that’s making my best friend go through all this crap!”

       “Louis!” Harry warned in a low growl.

       “Don’t you Louis me Haz! Since Niall you’re no longer yourself and it’s only been like three days! Niall just stay away from my friend since you obviously can’t make him happy!” Ouch. A loud ‘bang’ echoes through the room and Zayn had Louis pinned to the wall. Liam got up to help his friend but I jumped in the way to help Zayn out.

       “Liam!” Harry exclaimed and suddenly Liam froze.

       “Harry! Let me go!” He growled. I looked back to Zayn and Louis. Louis’ eyes were blood red and his fangs were fully extracted.

        “Hey Louis, have you ever had an angry were-wolf on your ass?” Zayn asked sweetly.

        “No,” He gulped.

       “ let’s keep it that way yeah?" He let go of Louis. “Let’s go josh. Oh and Liam since you’re the only sensible one here, try stop Harry from ambushing Niall.” With that he left. It was one of those extremely rare moments where Zayn got mad. He was the strongest of our group and was frankly terrifying if you pissed him off enough. I was an abnormally large wolf but he was like three inches bigger. Liam rushed to Louis’s side.

        “Way to stick up for your friend Harry,” he said rolling his eyes. “His angry face was hilarious though.”

        “Louis not now. I’m pissed off with you ,” I watched as Harry clenched and unclenched his hands.

         “Whatever. Let’s go Li. You’re the only one here worth my time.” He stomped out the house slamming the door so hard it was a mystery how it didn’t shatter to pieces.

        “Really sorry for that Niall. He didn’t really mean it,” Liam apologized before following his friend out.

        “If you don’t finish those chips I just might finish them for you,” Harry nudged me playfully after a moment of silence.

        “I’m not hungry anymore,” I sighed.

        “Wow, I might have known you for only a few days but Niall Horan never turns down food!” He joked but I didn’t smile. He sighed and led me to his room. We plopped down and stared at the water of the pool above. “Is it what Lou said?”

         “Do I not make you happy? Tell me what I do wrong and I swear I’ll change. Please don’t leave me!” I begged hugging him.

         “Niall baby. Of course you make me happy. Lou didn’t mean what he said. He has…well an issue with were-wolves. I promise it’s not you. He just doesn’t like the idea of me being with a were-wolf, that’s all. He’s a really nice person, that’s why he’s my best friend.” He hugged me back.     

      . "Josh doesn't like vampires but he's being nice about it." I mumbled into his chest “I like Liam a whole load better." 

         “Yeah, a lot of people do. Louis…he’s a bit sassy.” He started playing with my hair.

        “Our friends hate each other,” I mumbled.

        “Well…I’m sure they don’t mind Liam and vice versa.” There was a short silence and I heard his heart beat get quicker.

        “Harry are you ok?” I asked. I wiggled out of his embrace to look at him.

        “Yeah. I’m fine.” His heart beat sped up more.

        “You know I can hear your heart beat right?” I questioned making him groan. He sat up and I followed, he wanted to tell me something. He placed his hands on top of mine and I intertwined our fingers.

         “Niall, I know we just really met and it’s probably way too soon but I feel like I’ve know you for years. I trusted you within a day with all my secrets that not even Lou and Li know about and you told me yours. I’ve gotten really attached to you these past days and I think I’ll die without you and-oh god I’m ranting.” I held on tighter to his hands to encourage him on. “Niall, be my boyfriend.” I jumped on him and kissed him.

        “Yes!” I squealed like a girl. He kissed me hard and I responded with everything I had.

       “This is way too soon but, I love you,” He rolled on top of me and kissed me.

        “What does it change? We’re mates so I know it’s real. Plus we’re going to be together forever or else we’ll die…physically. I love you too Harry.” He kissed me again. That kiss was full of love and passion. I was so in love and the best part was that he loved me back.

        My phone decided that it was the perfect time to ring. I groaned into Harry’s mouth and pushed him back. “Ignore it,” He begged.

       “I can’t that’s my mum’s ringtone,” I panted. He groaned but rolled off of me anyways.

       “Niall James Horan where are you?” She asked.

       “With Harry.”

        “You didn’t come home yesterday!”

       “That’s because you told me not to!”

       “After all these years you still can’t tell when I’m joking or not. Come home I haven’t seen you in forever.”

       “But mum!”

       “Niall don’t make me come get you.” I groaned.

       “Fine!” I hung up "you'd think I'm not 18." 

      “NOOOO! Don’t leave!” Harry circled his arms around me.

       “She just wants to see me. I’m her last child anyways.” I turned around and kissed him.

      “I won’t be able to fall asleep without you.” I snuggled into his chest.

       “Mum has the night shift today. She shouldn’t be back until nine tomorrow. Supposed to be a busy night.” I told him.

        “Niall James Horan! Are you asking me to sneak in through your window?” He gasped in fake shock. I rolled my eyes at him.

       “No, I’m asking you to walk in through the door like a normal person. Mum won’t be there.” I stood up.

        “I’ll walk you.” He walked around trying to find shoes almost tripping over Molly. I laughed at him causing him to pout cutely. “Let’s go!”

        We exited the house and walked as slowly as possible with our fingers intertwined. We saw Liam sitting on his door step texting someone and waved to him. He gave us a charming smile and waved back. We finally reached home. “Well, see you later,” I said playing with his fingers. He placed a hand on my cheek and kissed me. My head started spinning and sparks exploded through my body like every time he touched me.

        “Yeah, see you later.” He pecked my fore head and let me enter the house. I was smiling like an idiot as I walked through the door. Gosh I felt like such a girl!

 Harry’s POV

         Niall and I rolled around his bed with our lips locked. Our tongues rolled around each other coaxing unwanted sounds from our throats. “Fuck Harry.” He moaned as I sucked a mark on his neck. I was laying on top of him between his legs. His hands were exploring my body under my shirt and mine were gripping his ass. I honestly don’t know how we ended up like this. After I dropped him off I had gone to hang out with Liam, not wanting to be alone. At night I went to his house, after his mum left, and he led me up to his room. We talked and cuddled, sharing more secrets. I kissed him and well it escalated to this. He pulled my shirt up to under my arms and I momentarily pulled back to pull my shirt off. He stared at me, eyeing the several tattoos that covered my body. I got rid of his shirt too and continued sucking on his body. I licked at his nipple, circling it with my tongue. He moaned softly and tangled his fingers in my hair. I sucked on one nipple and pinched the other. “Harry!” he gasped. I kissed back up his body and attacked his lips again.

        I ground my hips down on him earning a delicious moan. I continued with my actions, rubbing our clothed crotches together. “Oh fuck! Don’t stop!” He begged throwing his head back. He wrapped his legs around my hip and started moving his hips along with mine. I could feel my fangs extract and I knew my eyes were turning red. Vampires do that when they get turned on.

        “Niall,” I grunted lowly grinding down on him harder than before. His body was sweaty and hot. His hard cock was pressed against mine. I didn’t care that it was too soon for that to be happening. It felt so good and right.

        “Harry!” His hands found mine and he held on to them. I licked at his neck, my fangs grazed the smooth skin.

       “You’re so hot Niall,” I said. He moaned loudly.

       “Shit, shit, fuck! Harry I’m going to- Ah!” he threw his head back in pleasure.

       “Cum for me babe,” I whispered in his ears licking his ear shell right after. He arched his back and came in his pants with a shout of my name. His skin was flushed and he was panting. Knowing he’d be sensitive I started grinding on his thigh until I came. I rolled off him and fell right close to him.

       “Well that was…good. Felt really good,” He said. I rolled to my side to face him and he did the same.

       “Yeah. You were amazing babe,” I praised giving him a gentle kiss. He pulled back and pocked my fang.

       “It’s strange kissing you with these,” he giggled.

       “Sorry,” I smiled.

       “Where did they pop out from anyways?” he asked.

        “Well that’s what happens when a vampire gets turned on, Jealous, angry and I guess irritated enough.” I shrugged. “It didn’t scare you did it. I really have no control over it.”

        “It’s ok. It was hot actually,” he blushed. We cuddled for a bit before Niall got up. “As much as I love cuddling, my briefs are all sticky.” I smiled. We got cleaned up and cuddled the whole night.


	7. chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey! Sorry I didn't update last week. It snowed and I got distracted, it never snows here! SO... this is kinda short but I really wanted to update. Its 11:34 and I have to be up at 5:30 tomorrow for school -_- ANYWAYS...enjoy. Hopefully. I'm ranting bye. .-.

Niall’s pov

       “Why are you smiling that wide? Stop it, it’s creepy.” Josh sat down beside me. I ignored his version of a greeting and continued doodling Harry’s name in my notebook.

       “Good morning,” Zayn sat down in the seat behind us. “Well you look happy. What happened last night after we left?”

       “It’s my secret,” I grinned. I woke up in Harry’s arms that morning and he kissed me good morning and even made me breakfast. He had to get home before school though because he needed a drink of blood. We didn’t have any and I made a mental note to change that. Is it strange that I considered asking him to drink mine? I flushed at the thought.

        “You’re all red!” Josh exclaimed making some people turn to face us.

        “Shut up!” I groaned. I was so happy at that moment that my thoughts remained mine.

                                                                   ***********************

         “It’s soon a full moon,” Perrie stated. We were sitting in our usual spot in the court yard. Our principle glared at us but I sent him what I hopped was a charming smile and a wave. We were in college anyways why did we need a principle? I bet we were the only university who had a guy who claimed himself as principle and treated us like high-schoolers.

        “Yeah it’s on Sunday right?” I asked.

       “No you moron. It’s in two days.” Josh threw a grape at me. Zayn and Perrie looked up from where they were snuggled up. Why couldn’t Harry and I act like that?

       “One day you’ll forget and change out of nowhere,” Zayn said with a frown.

       “Nah! Mum always sends me like a billion texts and tells me all day.” I took a bite out of my chicken sub.

        “Oh look! Harry’s standing there staring at you!” Perrie giggled excitedly. We told her because in the little time I knew her she became like my sister. We also kind of look alike! Dyed blond hair and blue eyes. It disturbed Zayn a lot but oh well. “Don’t look to fast.” I did as she told me and looked that way a few seconds after. My eyes met his. He was standing tall in the center on a group of guys and girls with his best mates. He smiled at me and I smiled back. My chest started burning again. No, not again! I got up and slowly started walking to him. I suddenly felt a weight of me and I hit the ground hard. Someone jumped on top of me.

         “Niall. Let’s get you out of here.” It was josh. I started trashing around under him. Zayn helped him pull me inside the building as Perrie gathered our stuff. I tried to get free but they had a firm grip on me. Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry. I needed Harry. Where was he? I needed to feel him. I was thrown inside a room and the door was shut. Where was I? The walls were covered in flowered wallpaper. I’d never been in there. It didn’t have any windows though and no furniture. Was this some kind of store room? Our school had plenty.

        I pounded my fist against the heavy door. “Let me out damn it!” I yelled.

       “Not until you calm down!” Josh yelled back from the other side. I growled and started clawing at it. In my state of desperation I ripped off my clothes and turned. I howled and the sound echoed through the room. I started clawing at the walls and door. Anything to rid me of the desperation and pain I was feeling.

Harry’s Pov

         “Harry?” Liam asked me worriedly.

         “It burns,” I said as I clutched my chest.

        “Well! Move on, we’re leaving!” Louis yelled to the crowd before taking one hand and dragging me opposite to where Niall’s friends were dragging him. The further I got away from him the more it hurt. The further the burn spread.

        “Niall,” I said. Louis rolled his eyes but continued dragging me with Liam’s help. This was wrong I needed Niall. I started fighting back. They couldn’t win this. My ability made it impossible for them to.

       “Harry. Think of the hell you’ll put him through. Come on get a grip.” Liam tugged on me roughly snapping me out of my daze. We found an empty class room and entered it.

       “Fuck! Never knew it hurt this bad!” I curled up into a ball. “How do my parents do this?”

        “It gets better. The week is almost through,” Liam rubbed my back comfortingly. My heart bet started beating frantically against my ribs.

        “He’s in pain.” My friends looked at me. “I feel it he’s in pain! He’s hurting!” I couldn’t let my baby hurt. I knew that I could stop his pain. I got up only to be pulled back to the ground by two firm hands. Were they really going to make me fight them? No, that wasn’t happening.

        “Harry, don’t do it,” Louis stood in front of me.

        “He’s hurting,” I repeated getting up. They tried to push me back down but they couldn’t touch me. I ran out the room and rushed past the students. I’m sure that the vampires could see me as they were sending me strange looks. I entered the building I saw him being pulled into earlier. I picked up his scent and followed it, ignoring the teachers who scolded me for using my abilities and the burning that had spread to my whole body. My Niall needed me. I heard Liam and Louis call after me but that was the last thing in my mind. I finally reached the store room. The one that was emptied a while back. Lou, Li and I hung out some times. Zayn, Josh and I girl I believed was named Perrie were crouched down in front of the heavy door. She kept on mumbling something like “It’s my fault” and was clearly in tears.

       “Please get in there!” she got up to her feet when she saw me. She practically dragged me to the door and pushed me inside. I looked around the room. The wallpaper had claw rips all over it. The room was dark and there was broken glass all over the floor. Niall lay in the center of the room on the floor curled up in a ball.

       “Niall!” I gasped and rushed to his side. “Niall baby? Are you ok?” I gathered him in my arms. He snuggled into me and wrapped his arms around me.

        “It hurt,” he mumbled into my chest. I could feel my shirt get wet from his tears.

        “It’s ok, I’m here now,” I whispered. He gripped my shirt tightly. I could feel his heart beat get slower and I knew he was calming down. I kissed the top of his head and all over his face. He finally pulled my lips to his. The kiss was slow and passionate, honestly it was the best I’d ever had. My hands roamed his body and that’s when I realized that he wasn’t wearing anything. “What happened to your clothes?” I asked him.

       “Somewhere on the floor. I had to turn earlier so…” his face flushed red. He was naked. Oh my god he was naked. I was holding a naked Niall. I groaned and walked around the room picking up the clothing trying not to look at him. No matter the circumstance, a naked Niall was so tempting. No one could really blame for the dirty thoughts I was having, I couldn’t help it.

        “Here,” I looked away as I handed him his clothes. It was the least I could do for him.

        “T-thanks.” His heart beat picked up again but I knew it was because he was nervous.

       “None of this glass hurt you, did it?” I asked as I turned to face the door.

        “I think I got some of it in my arm earlier,” he said “but it’s all good now.”

       “You’re not hurting anywhere?” I had to be sure.

        “Not anymore,” hands suddenly wrapped around my torso from behind. I paced my fingers over his. It was nice feeling his warmth.

       “Guys! Are you still alive?” It was Lou’s voice.

       “Yeah Lou we’re fine!” I smiled at Niall who moved by my side. Our fingers intertwined. The door opened and Niall’s friends jumped on him. It was weird how Perrie and Niall kind of looked alike. How did Zayn live with that?

        “Niall I think you should go home,” Liam said.

       “Take Harry with you. I’m kind of scared of you two not being together!” Josh exclaimed.

        “We’re here! We’re here!” A voice shouted from the door. We all turned to see Kelvin and Emmet standing at the door. Where did they come from? Who told them?

       “Wow! What happened to this place?” Emmet gasped. Niall held on to my hand tighter.

       “Niall,” Zayn explained.

        “Separation shouldn’t affect you this bad. It was only a few hours,” Kelvin frowned.

       “We’ll talk about that later. I’m taking Niall home.” Niall leaned on my arm. It would be hard to believe that he was a quivering mess on the floor a few minutes earlier.

       “No holding hands!” Zayn said. We ignored them. I don’t think we both cared at all at the moment.


	8. chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sooooooo sorry I didn't update last Sunday. I had a midterm to study for, a project to finish, and essay to write and home work. And yeah, it's my fault for procrastinating so much. To make up for it there's some Narry sexy time. Everyone likes Narry sexy time right? No? Just me? Ok .-. Please comment and leave Kudos.

Harry’s pov

       “Niall,” I breathed pushing him back gently. He let out a sound of protest and kissed me again. We were on my bed and he was straddling me. Our lips were locked and had been for the past minutes or hours, I wasn’t sure. His hands were rubbing my abs. “Niall.”

       “What’s wrong?” he asked deciding to suck on my neck instead. The problem was that I had a raging boner and if he didn’t stop I was going to have my way with him right that moment. His hands slipped under my shirt.

       “Ok seriously Ni,” I panted. He sat up again and placed his hand on my chest. He looked down at me questioningly. His face was flushed and he was panting. His blue eyes were dark and he looked so damn fuckable. His expression turned into a wicked grin.

        “Your eyes are red,” he leant down to kiss me again and started grinding on me. He moaned filthily into my mouth and I snapped. I flipped us over and attacked his lips. My fingers got under his shirt and I tweaked his nipples. He moaned as I rolled them around and pinched them until they were hard. “Fuck Harry.” I pulled back and ripped his shirt off his body. I kissed down his neck leaving marks behind. He tugged at the edge of my shirt and I knew that meant he wanted it off. I helped him pull it off. We stared at each other for a few seconds, exchanging soft smiles, before I kissed him again. My fingers explored his body, memorizing ever bit of him. I sucked at his sensitive nipples loving the reaction I got out of him, he was so responsive. My hands went lower and lower until they reached his jeans. I looked up at him to make sure that he was ok with this, he smiled at me and nodded when our eyes met. I unbuttoned them then unfastened the zipper. I looked into his eyes as I pulled them off his slim legs and chucked them somewhere behind me. I licked around his inner thighs sucking dark marks on the skin, relishing how he moaned softly. I finally kissed the hem of his boxers and hooked my fingers in them.

        “Harry! I’m back! Is Niall with you? Oh yeah, the place smells like him. Hi Niall! You’re having dinner with us tonight!” Mums voice suddenly boomed through the house. Niall jumped and let out a squeak. I groaned and rolled over next to him. I’ve never hated my mum so much before.

        “Fucking cock block!” I was so close to having what I wanted so badly.

        “Killed the mood huh?” Niall laughed.

         “You might want to get dressed. Knowing mum she’s gonna ask you to help her cook and will question the hell out of you.”

       “I’m scared,” Niall gulped.

       “Don’t be. She’s just gonna ask you about yourself,” I shrugged. Niall got off the bed and started picking up his clothes. I followed his every move with my eyes and noticed how he’d gone completely soft. Unlike me.

        “Niall dear, would you mind helping me with dinner?” mum yelled up the stairs.

        “Not at all! I’ll be down in a minute!” He yelled. He walked to my bathroom and I looked up at the pool with a sigh.

        “Should have just gone to your place,” I grumbled. I heard his laugh and lifted my head in time to catch him walk out. He looked decent. He placed a kiss on my lips before exiting my room.

       I tried to will my boner away but it wasn’t working. With a sigh I stripped and entered the bathroom for a shower. As the warm water cascaded down my body my mind trailed back to Niall. The way he was putty in my arms and willing to take whatever I gave him. I wrapped my fingers around my cock and imagined they were Niall’s smaller ones. I pictured him taking me into his mouth slowly. I groaned and started pumping faster. I images of me pounding into his tight virgin hole filled my mind. I moaned his name softly as I threw my head back in pleasure. I was breathing in quick pants and my mind was blurry. I felt that familiar feeling at the pit of my stomach and knew I was close. I bucked my hips, relishing the friction before shooting my sperm down the drain. I stroked myself slowly until I was completely limp. I got out of the shower and glanced at my mirror. My eyes were a bright red and my fangs were fully extracted. I sighed, what was that boy doing to me?

Niall’s pov

       Harry was right, his mum was questioning me. Not in an intimidating way though. She was quite nice about it. “Wow Niall! You’re a good cook!” She complimented as she place the lasagna we just made on the mahogany dinner table.

       “I’m not really. This and breakfast are all I can do,” I admitted as we set the table.

       “Well then you’re in luck, this is one of Harry’s favorite things to eat.” She winked at me playfully. I smiled at her. “I always wonder what Harry does up there. You know since his room is soundproof.” She set the forks neatly next to the plates.

        “Why did you get him a soundproof room anyways? Don’t mothers want to know everything they can? I know mine does,” I watched as Molly crawled out from under the table and meowed.

        “I do. Just he likes having friends over too much and I swear I could never fall asleep!” She picked the adorable cat up and walked to the kitchen. I followed her as she was still talking. “Especially Louis! I love the boy and his mother is one of my closest friends, but he can never seem to control the amount of noise he makes. It’s a spell actually, he can hear all that goes on outside of it but we can’t hear what’s going on inside.” She gave Molly some cat treats and placed her back on the floor gently.

         “How long have they been friends?” I asked getting some glasses.

        “Since they were born. Literally, Karen, Jay and I would lay them down together when they were still babies. Karen is Liam’s mum by the way, I’m sure you know him.”

         “Yeah, they’re always together those three.” I nodded as I put the glasses down.

        “What’s wrong?”  She asked me.

        “Nothing, why?” I looked at her.

        “My power is with emotions. I can sense and control them,” she informed. A way of telling me she wasn’t buying anything I told her.

        “Like Jasper from twilight!” I grinned but she looked back at me with worried eyes. I sighed. I didn’t want to go around telling Harry’s mum about what happened but there was no way out of this. Could I just run out the house?

       “Niall, I won’t tell anyone if that’s what you’re worried about. Not even Harry.” Her eyes were so kind and full of concern for me so I caved.

       “I- I don’t think Louis likes me. I think he actually hates me,” I admitted slowly lowering my voice low to a bare whisper. I didn’t want Harry to hear.

       “Louis, well it’s not you then,” she said her voice was as low as mine.

       “Not me? What do you mean?” I asked.

       “It’s the fact that you’re a were-wolf. If you were anything else he wouldn’t be acting this way.”

       “Why? That stupid hate between vampires and were wolfs?” It wasn’t fair for him to hate me just because I was a wolf.

       “No, and it’s not my place to tell you either. But he’ll warm up to you, I promise.” She placed the bread sticks on the table. “Now go get Harry would you?” I nodded and shuffled up the stairs.

       “Harry, we’re done.” He was on his phone when I walked in. He looked up at me and smiled.

       “I thought my mum had kidnapped you,” he was suddenly in front of me and wrapped his long arms around me.

                                              **********************************************

       We had dinner together. Anne share rather embarrassing stories about Harry that made him yell out “Mum!” I would giggle at them and his mum would wave him away and continue. We were done eating for a while but I sat listening to Anne’s stories. Harry chocked on his blood as she told another. He stood up and grabbed me by my arms. “We’re leaving before I’m never able to look Niall in the eye,” he said. Anne laughed even harder and I joined her as we climbed the stairs. “Please forget everything she just told you!” he begged when we reached his room.

       “I can’t believe you actually wore a thong!” I laughed.

       “Oi! That was my sister’s fault!” he pouted.

       “What about that time you walked around with a pad on?” I questioned.

       “Shut up! Just stop talking,” his face was beat red and he hid it in his hands.

       “Awww, is Harry embarrassed?” I said in a baby voice. He groaned and stomped towards me. I moved back and soon the back of my knees hit the bed. He pushed me down on it and his fingers found my side. I shrieked and squirmed as he tickled me. “H- Harry stop!” I laughed trying to get out of his hold.

        “Only if you say you’re sorry and that I’m the coolest person in the world,” he taunted.

       “Never!” I objected trying to get him off me to no avail.

       “Have it you way then.”

       “Ok! Ok! I’m sorry! You’re the coolest person in the world!” I caved. “Gosh! Don’t tickle me when I have a full stomach!” He stuck his tongue out at me and pecked my lips. He pecked me again, and again. I rolled my eyes and pulled him to me for a proper kiss. My fingers found his hair and his found my hips. We pulled back and he pecked my cheek.

                                          **********************************************

      Two weeks passed quickly. Harry and I were finally through that burning sensation phase. We were closer than ever. Louis didn’t glare at me anymore or make the hurtful comments he used to when Harry and Liam wasn’t around. I think he was bored of me and opted to ignore me instead.  Liam and Zayn got along very well. Josh didn’t mind Liam and Harry. Harry and I were laying on his roof top for the first time. It was dark and the sky was littered with different sized stars. The moon was bright and proud showing it was going to be a full moon the next day. “You’re right, it’s really pretty out here,” I snuggled further into his chest.

       “It’s pretty peaceful too,” he said wrapping his arms around me. I smiled, loving the feeling of having his arms wrapped around me. It was very calming and warm. “Coming to think of it, I’ve never seen you as a wolf.”

       “You haven’t seen me naked either,” I smiled.

       “I can fix that,” he said. I sat up laughing as he slithered his fingers up my shirt and batted them away.

       “I’m serious though,” Harry’s smile disappeared. He sat up and place a hand on my cheek. I leaned into it “I want to know every single bit of you,” his lips met mine in a soft, slow kiss. I would never get tired of his lips.

       “Ok. Tomorrow is the full moon. I can spend it with you if you like,” I suggested.

       “Yeah,” he said without thinking I’m sure “what exactly do you do?”

       “Well, we usually just run around. Play around, chase each other, and relax. It’s really cool because my pack is really huge. Emmett’s father is the alpha of the pack. You already know that. I’m ranting.” Harry laughed and held my hand.

       “God I love you so much!” he smiled. I smiled at him before getting up. I pulled off my shirt and shimmied out of my shorts. Harry watched me with huge eyes and before he could get any Ideas, I jumped the short distance into the pool. I fell in with a loud splash.

        “Come in!” I yell at him after I resurfaced. He smiled as joined me. We splashed each other and played around. He pulled me under water and kissed me, we floated back to the surface with our lips still locked. I pulled back for air “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the skipping all those days. I just wanted to get to the drama and the intense part. So you get Narry fluff before shit gets real. Please comment and leave Kudos! ^_^ Check out my wattpad http://www.wattpad.com/user/dir3ction3r2 I still have no idea how to link....


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so here's the next chapter! It's a bit longer than usual. Enjoy and share. Thanks for reading :)

Harry’s POV

       “Where are we going?” I asked Niall as he pulled me into the woods.

       “The place you took me last time,” he grabbed my hand tighter. We had gone to the cabin that night since Niall said that was a nice place to change and he really wanted to go there again.

       “I thought were-wolves change every full moon, like once a month,” I thought out loud.

       “First of all, we can change whenever we want to. On the full moon our bodies turn into wolves so if you’re in the middle of the mall, you’re screwed. Oh, we don’t lose our minds by the way, we can control our inner wolves perfectly fine, though they can sometimes get our emotions. That whole story of waking up and finding out you ate someone is utter crap. Second it’s every two weeks.” He stopped when we reached the clearing and I wondered how he remembered where it was after only being there once.

        “Emotions? Like what?” I asked curiously as I set down the picnic basket. It was filled with chicken we bought at KFC on our way here. The only thing Niall could really eat as a wolf that I liked and we could get in a short period of time.

        “Anger and jealousy mostly. Especially anger, you change if you’re mad enough. Jealousy, well you do some crazy shit.” Niall laughed at that like he remembered something.

         “Why are you laughing?” I asked setting everything up.

        “When I was a kid my brother, Greg, found his mate and started giving her all his attention and naturally, I got jealous. He wasn’t there to play with me or watch movies with me anymore and I started hating her. So once when we had this event, their whole high school was there, I tripped her in front of everyone. Made sure that one of my brother’s classmates got it on camera. She was so embarrassed and it was all over her school for days. A video of her face planting.” He laid down on the soft blanket and I joined him. “My brother was so mad at me and I told him it was her own fault for trying to steal him from me and for trying to replace me. We had a talk after that and he said that he’d never replace me. It was all tears but that bastard hasn’t called me since we moved here.”

         “He lives with her?” I asked.

        “Yeah, they’re married and have the cutest baby ever! I’m his favorite.” I smiled at that.

        “I bet you are,” I kissed him softly. He suddenly pulled back making me pout.

        “I’m about to start changing.” He warned as he pulled his shirt off. His pale skin glistened in the moon light. “Turn around! Don’t look!” I chuckled but turned. I heard as he unfastened his belt and as his pants fell to the ground. I wanted to turn around and see him, the temptation was almost too strong. I heard his breath and heart beat increase. The sound of bones moving and changing shape filled the air. Did that hurt? I made a mental note to ask him about that. He howled loudly making me look at him.

        A magnificent blond wolf stood in front of me. The roots were brown and the tips were blond. Was that because he dyes his hair? If he dyed it blue would he become a blue wolf? He stretched and looked at me. His eyes were a brighter blue than usual but the thing that surprised me was his height. He reached up to my shoulders. “Wow.” Was all I could get out. Niall let out a loud howl and trotted to right in front of me. He looked at me with what I interpreted as questioning eyes. “You’re a rather sexy wolf Ni,” I grinned. He rolled his eyes at me, which was weird since he’s a wolf, and head butted me lightly. “Well let’s get started with our picnic then, we got two buckets of fried chicken!” He laid down on the blanket and tried to open the basket with his paws. After his tenth try he huffed and looked at me. Laughing, I opened it and pulled out the chicken.

       I talked to him during our dinner and he would make sounds to let me know he was listening. At some point he curled up next to me and laid his massive head on my chest. I smiled and started stroking his soft fur earning little sounds of approval. “So, you wanna go on a run?” His ears perked up at that. He sat up and grabbed my shirt between his teeth to help me up. “Bet I could out run you,” I teased. He growled at me and I started running. Using my vampire speed was unfair but oh well. I was surprised to hear heavy steps and a howl. In a second Niall was right beside me. Were-wolves could run that fast? No wonder vampires were scared of them. Niall got ahead of me for a second but I caught up. I liked were-wolf Niall.

Niall’s pov

       “So do you turn the color of your hair when you become a wolf? Like if you dye it blue would you be a blue wolf?” Harry asked me curiously. I burst out laughing, that was the most ridiculous thing I’ve heard in my life! It was morning and Harry had come to join me at my door step. I was waiting for Zayn to come pick me up, I really needed a car….

       “Of course not you moron!” I smacked the back of his head. He deserved it for being so stupid. He pouted at me cutely and I started feeling really sorry. My wolf started scolding me for that action in a way I couldn’t explain. It just was somehow.

       “So how come you dye your hair blond and your wolf is blond with brown roots?” he asked.

       “Ever consider that that’s the reason I dye my hair?” I asked with a grin.

       “Wow, that makes sense,” he said “never really thought of that.”

       “Well now you know I dye my hair so I can match my wolf,” He smiled at knowing another fact about me. It warmed my heart up and made me all jittery.

       “I like finding out things about you. By the way I didn’t get my good morning snog,” he said.

       “Is that a thing?” I chuckled.

       “It is now,” he leaned in and I met him halfway for a sweet snog. We snogged for a few seconds, hours, I honestly don’t know, before we were rudely interrupted by a loud honk. I jumped in surprise and groaned.

       “Come on Niall, don’t wanna be late,” Zayn said “Hey Harry.”

       “Zayn! You always seem to come at the worst moments,” Harry pouted.

       “Must be a secret talent,” Zayn winked at us making us laugh. I entered the car after pecking Harry good bye.

        “I’ll come over!” he yelled.

                               ***********************************************

       I was walking down the hallway with the essay I had to turn in in my hands. I read over it looking for something that would make that arse hole of an English teacher deduct any points. “Hey!” a voice called. I looked around, the few people in the hallway were far away so I assumed they were talking to me. I stopped walking and looked at the two guys walking up to me. I noticed they were twins.

       “Yeah?” I asked curiously. They were obviously vampires and they never want anything to do with us.

       “Why do you smell like Harry?” one asked. Great! Gay twins that had a crush on my mate.

       “If you’re talking about Harry styles, I bumped into him earlier.” I continued walking. I really hated English and that damned Mr. Franks. I should be eating lunch with my friends but no, I had to turn in that damned essay. I heard quick movements behind me and instinctively ducked. Something flew past my body and crashed into the wall. When I got up I was shoved against the wall behind me and held down by four firm hands.

       “Who do you think you’re walking away from?” One of them hissed. His eyes glowed red and his fangs extracted. Nothing I’ve never seen before. I rolled my eyes. I wasn’t in the mood for this.

       “What? you’re going to try bully me? Didn’t you grow out of that in high school?” I asked. Their grip on me tightened.

       “Hey! Get off him!” Kelvin’s voice filled my ears. I sighed in relief.

       “Stay away from him,” They both hissed at the same time before letting me go. I watched as the twins bodies came together until they morphed into one person. WTF. Twins that joined together?

       “Ignore Justin. You seem ok, where are you headed?” Kelvin asked. Justin. Just one name so he must be a guy who could multiply.

       “Mr. Franks,” I answered as I picked up my essay from the floor. Kelvin groaned.

       “What did you do to get this sort of punishment?” he asked and I laughed.

       “Decided to go to college,” I said. Kelvin chuckled softly.

       “I’ll walk you so you don’t get murdered.”

        “I’d like to inform you that I’m a pretty tough wolf,” I said.

       “You sound like Louis so much right now.” He pushed me playfully. I chose to keep quiet. I entered the English room and he followed me inside. I turned in my paper to the teacher who glared at me for no reason. I held back the temptation to roll my eyes at him and walked back out. We walked in silence and I ignored the questioning looks I was getting. Why was Kelvin walking with me? We reached the cafeteria and I sat down with josh, Zayn and Perrie.

       “Did something happen?” Emmet appeared in front of our table and sat down next to me.

        “Nothing big, why?” I asked taking bite out of the burger Perrie was kind enough to get for me. I love her!

       “Kelvin just walked you all the way here,” Josh pointed out.

       “You’re not stalking Niall are you?” Zayn raised an eyebrow.

       “Kelvins got a crush on Niall!” Perrie exclaimed. Kelvin rolled his eyes.

        “See! This’ why I don’t do nice stuff for people. Some dick was telling Niall to stay away from Harry and shit so I stepped in and decided to walk Niall in case he decided to come back. Plus, he was going to Mr. Frank’s room. He needed some emotional support to even look at that bastard’s face!” Kelvin stole a fry from Emmet’s plate.

       “Who threatened him?” Emmet asked.

       “Justin.” Kelvin continued stealing fries and I didn’t think Emmet cared. Liam’s loud laugh filled my ears. Where Liam was Harry was. My eyes scanned the cafeteria until I spotted him. He was surrounded by a small group of vampire a mix of females and males. I smiled at him fondly and ignored the conversations happening around me. I watched as this girl in practically nothing started flirting with him. It was obvious by the way she twirled her hair around her finger and blinking at him stupidly. Why was that ugly bitch all over my Harry? He suddenly got the tip of her hair in his hands and admired it. He was flirting back!

        “Niall!” A voice exclaimed. I looked at Perrie’s horrified face.

       “Niall, calm down. Let go,” Kelvin said in an urgent voice. Pain shot up my arm and I looked down to see what was causing it. Turned out that I was gripping the edge of the table so hard it broke causing me to dig my claws in my palm. Why did I have claws? I growled and opened my hands. The wounds healed but I still had blood and wood on my hand.

        “C’mon Niall, let’s get you cleaned up.” Zayn got up and scrambled to my side. I looked over at Harry, he was still smiling at her. He glanced my way and gave me a smile but I returned it with a glare. Zayn lead me to the bathroom.

        “Since when did I become so damned jealous?” I asked as he picked out the wood.

       “Side effects of being matted I guess. Plus you’ve always been a jealous bastard according to your brother.” Zayn washed my hands “All clean.”

       The rest of the day seemed to drag on forever. I really just wanted to go home and die under the warmth of my covers. “Cheer up Niall!” Perrie smiled at me.

       “I’m not upset,” I said.

       “Yeah and I’m the queen of England,” she rolled her eyes at me.

       “I’m not upset, honest! I’m just worried,” I admitted.

       “About what?”

       “I feel like I’m being too jealous. I mean he just touched her hair and I’m ready to shave her head bald.” I looked around for Zayn. We were waiting for him because he needed to get an assignment from one of his teachers.

       “I think you handled it quite well! We both know that I would have gone Jet Lee on her ass if it was Zayn,” she did these karate moves to prove her point and to make me laugh.

       “Yeah but you’re an omega. I’d be worried if you didn’t act that way,” I dropped my bag on the floor.

       “Maybe this means that you’re becoming an omega!” she squeaked excitedly.

       “Don’t be ridiculous. I’m an alpha and will die one,” I rolled my eyes at her.

       “Maybe since Harry is obviously the top in your relationship you’re becoming an omega since alphas are always on top and only omegas really bottom,” She explained.

       “Wait, wait. How do you know that Harry would be a top?” I asked.

        “Well it’s so obvious! He’s taller, bigger, your personalities and you’re like a kitten-” I put my hand over her mouth.

       “Ok, ok. We’re not having this conversation!”

       “Hey kid!” a voice said. I looked around. We were surrounded by a small group of vampires and in the middle was the bitch from before. They didn’t just hear that did they?

       “Kid? We’re the same age,” Perrie said but was ignored.

       “Niall Horan. Stay away from Harry or we’ll kill you,” she said. Umm ok, Very straight forward.

        “Very intimidating,” I rolled my eyes at her. Wow, I was doing that a lot lately. The girl snapped her fingers and in a second they had Perrie. One held on to her neck and the other two her arms.

       “We could kill her in seconds. Stop staring at Harry and getting him to smile at you. We’ll get her as your first warning if you disobey.”


	10. chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey! So here's the next chapter. Sorry it's a bit late, my teachers hate me and all decided to give out a lot of homework -_- Any ways! Enjoy. Please share, comment and leave kudos. BTW there's smut between the **********'s be warned. XX

        I heard a knock on the door. I heard as my mum's heels clicked on the wooden floor as she headed to open it. I heard as it squeaked opened and as Harry's voice asked if I was there. I groaned and rolled over so my face was in my pillows. I was still mad and didn't feel like talking to him yet. Should I ignore him or talk to him? I was suddenly rolled over so my back was on the bed "Hi." I let out a manly (not at all) squeal and groaned when I saw Harry's smirking face. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I thought you heard me." He pecked me all over my face as an apology. How did I not hear him? He leaned in to kiss me but I turned away. He was giving that same smile to that psycho bitch that threatened to kill me. Should I tell him about that? "What's wrong?" he asked me.

      "Nothing," I pushed him off me and rolled to my side so I wasn't facing him.

      "Do you want to go out for lunch?" he scooted over and wrapped and arm around me so we were spooning.

      "Not hungry," I mumbled.

      "You're mad at me." It was a statement not a question so I didn't say anything "What did I do?" he asked. I pushed his arm off me in silence and walked to the door. I was spun around and pushed against it before I could get it opened. Harry pinned both my arms to the wall over my head with one hand. "what did I do?" he asked again. I looked away and refused to answer. He placed his free hand on my cheek and made me look into his eyes that was when I cracked.

       "That girl you were flirting with at lunch." His face scrunched up in confusion. "Don't you even try to deny it! You touched her hair and all!" He hasn't even asked me to be his boyfriend yet. He probably didn't want me at all!

      "You mean Daisy? It wasn't like that! She was saying how she bought this potion that makes hair feel like feathers and told me to feel it and I did! Nothing else I swear, you're the only one for me."

       "Promise?" I stared up at his face hopefully. He placed his fore-head on mine.

       "I swear. I love you and...umm...I know its early and everything and you might want to know me for a bit longer but you know with the way we act I thought I might as well because I really want to and you-" I placed my lips on his to end his rant. He responded immediately and let go of my hands in favor of placing both his hands on my hips. My fingers found his hair as I opened my mouth to invite him in. The kiss got heated as our tongues rolled around each other. His hands trailed down to my arse and squeezed the flesh gently. He started kissing down my neck searching for my sweet spot and he found it.

       "Harry!" my knees felt like jelly. He continued to assault my neck and I was sure I had a neon hickey on my neck when he pulled back. I whined at the loss of contact and tried to pull him back to me but he resisted. I was breathing in short pants and the room felt hotter than it was. I looked up at him questioningly.

       "Be my boyfriend?" he asked breathlessly. I stared at him. This moment that I dreamt about was happening right then.

       "Yes! Yes! Oh my god, yes!” I exclaimed in joy. “I love you!" He finally asked me out! I crashed my lips back on his with a new found energy. I backed him up until the back of his knees hit the bed. He fell and took me down with him. I straddled him properly and kissed him again. My hands slipped under his shirt and rubbed on the warm skin under. I licked down his neck and stopped when I got a groan from him. I bit down on the skin and sucked on it harshly.

       “Niall…” he grunted and bucked his hips. The movement caused his clothed semi hard on to rub onto mine making us both moan. I ground my hips down on his craving the delicious friction. His grip on my hips tightened as I licked over the dark mark on his neck. I felt his hands slip under my pants and grip my arse. I groaned and moved back to his lips. The kiss was all teeth and tongue but we were both satisfied with that. “You know your mum is down stairs right?” Harry asked as I tried to catch my breath. I wished I could hold my breath as long as he could.

       “I don’t really care,” I kissed him again and decided at that moment that I liked kind of having control. “Nothing but some innocent snogging and grinding.” He chuckled and sat up.

       “C’mon get off me while I can still think straight,” he said.

      “What if I don’t want you to?” I asked him licking on his ear shell and sucking on the lob. He grunted and grabbed my hips to still my movement.

       “I still want your mum to like me,” he said before unexpectedly flipping us over. He pecked me a few times before crawling off me. So this’ what it felt like to be sexually frustrated. “So were you jealous earlier? So that’s why you glared at me at lunch.” I put my hands over my face in sudden embarrassment.

       “Shut up!” I rolled over and hid in the blankets. He laughed and the sound made my heart melt.

      “Come on boyfriend, let’s go down stairs,” he held out a hand to me. I blushed for some reason before taking it and intertwining our fingers. Boyfriend, I loved the sound of that. I texted my friends the big news. We were one step closer to getting married and having a thousand babies. Did I really just think that? 

                                                                                              *******************************************

       “No don’t buy that! He’s such an idiot!” I exclaimed before stuffing my mouth with popcorn. We were watching this gay rom-con that Harry stole off Louis. I was literally sitting on Harry’s lap. My back was flush against his chest and the back of my head lid in the crook of his neck. Harry had both his arms around me and would momentarily place a kiss on my neck. I took a gulp of coke before relaxing against him again. He was warm and felt like home. I smiled softly loving the way I would raise and drop slightly with every breath he took. I felt Harry’s hands trail up and down my sides slowly but paid no mind to the gesture. One hand trailed up my tank top and started playing with my nipple while the other rubbed on my lower stomach. His lips met my neck and he started kissing and nipping on the soft skin. “Harry, what are you- Oh!” I gasped when he started palming me. He twisted my nipple and it did things to me. In a few seconds, I was putty in his arms. He started palming me harder making sounds of pleasure escape my mouth. His hand left my nipple and the sound of a zip filled my ears. He pulled my semi hard cock out of the slit in my boxers slowly. He spat on his hand and started pumping my shaft. I groaned and threw my head back in pleasure. It felt so much better when someone else was doing it for you. “Harry,” I whispered. He started licking on my ear as his movements got faster.

       “You look so hot right now baby,” he whispered hotly and punctuated it with another lick.

       “Ah! Harry, so good!” I moaned gripping his arm. He started moving his hand faster than I thought was possible sending my body in fits of ecstasy. I started bucking my hips, fucking his hand. “Fuck! Harry –ah- I’m gonna- shit!”

       “That’s it babe, cum for me,” he started playing with my balls. With a loud moan of his name I spilled my sperm like the virgin I was. My thoughts were jumbled up. If I wasn’t so blissed out, I would have been embarrassed about cuming so quickly.

                                                                                    ***************************************

       "What's with that girl?" I asked in disbelief "She's practically shoving her silicon boobs in my boyfriends face!" I exclaimed glaring at that bitch Daisy.

       "Silicon," Josh laughed. "If she heard you."

       "I actually hope that bitch does," I took another bite out if my chicken sandwich.

       "Getting a little protective are we Horan?" Zayn teased with a raised eyebrow.

       "So we're on last name basis now?" I faked a hurt expression making them both laugh.

       "Seriously though. You're acting like an omega, it's actually cute." Zayn ruffled my hair. But if I touched his it would be world war four.

       "You're usually not like this," Josh had this smug look that I so desperately wanted to wipe off.

       "Well I've never had a mate or boyfriend before. How do you know that?" I threw one of my fries at him.

       "Oh more people are surrounding him. That guy is cute," Josh said. I looked over in annoyance that bitch had her fingers all over my Harry. I snapped got up. “Niall?” I stomped over to them noticing as Emmet’s gaze fell on me and he looked at me curiously.

       "So you should totally come over Saturday," Daisy was saying. Bitch no.

       "Leave him alone he's not interested," I spoke up. The girl turned and looked at me like I was some sort of insects. When she noticed it was me she glared at me so hard I wondered why I wasn’t dead.

       "You would know that," she rolled her eyes. She was pretty, actually gorgeous and that made me even more mad.

       "Anyone who looks at him can tell."

       "Don't you have sticks to chase or something? Know your place. Go back to your sad excuse of a life and never come near me again."

       "I'd never want to. All that silicon is repulsive." she gave a shocked gasp at that then smiled.

       "You have a crush on him don't you? Well he'll never fall for a pathetic low life like you that could never satisfy him. Know your place, you're not cute or anything and definitely aren't special. You're a disgrace to world. You’ll never get him" Her little speech had my wolf begging me to change and rip her to pieces. Instead I walked over to Harry and pulled his lips to mine. He didn't object but kissed me back before pulling back.

       "That’s hilarious actually because, I already have him." I grabbed Harry's hand and walked away feeling pleased.

       “You just kissed me,” he stated when we entered an empty classroom.

       “I just kissed you,” I confirmed.

       “In public,” he said.

       “In public,” I repeated "Oh my god! What should I do? I'm so sorry, I just snapped! Please don't be mad at me," I blabbered.

       "Ni babe, I'm not mad. Just a little surprised and worried.

       “I screw everything up!” I felt the tears coming.

       “No baby! To be honest I was planning on doing the same thing because I can’t stand being away from you. My mistake was telling Liam and now he goes everywhere with me,” he kissed my fore head. “In fact.” He grabbed my hand and led me back to the cafeteria. We stopped at my table and he crashed his lips to mine. We snogged for a while noticing how people's attention turned to me. “You don’t know how long I wanted to do that.”

       “What the fuck Niall!” Zayn exclaimed.

       “Shit Ni!” Josh groaned.

       “What have you guys done?!” Kelvin’s voice yelled. We turned to see Emmet and him stomping our way furiously.

       “We’re finally out now, it can’t be that bad.” Harry said, intertwining our fingers.

       “Yes it’s that bad you just put Niall’s life in danger!” Emmet exclaimed.

       “What do you mean?” I asked holding Harry’s hand tighter.

       “Niall, there’s now a whole group of scarily powerful people that are set out to kill you.”....


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't update!! alot's been goin on >_

 

       “I’m kinda scared,” I admitted.

       “Don’t be,” Harry said. His hands found mine and intertwined them. I had my head on his chest and my leg was tangled up with his.

       “Kelvin looked scared. Isn’t he like, super strong?” I asked in a small voice. Harry stayed silent.

       “I’m sorry,” he mumbled and turned to his side so he was hugging me.

       “Why?” I wondered.

       “This’ all my fault. I honestly don’t know what we’re up against or why we’re up against them. But I have a really bad feeling about this,” he sighed.

        “Well, I don’t regret anything.” I hugged him tighter.

       “I’ll protect you. Maybe I’ll even use this as an excuse to get your mum to let you live with me,” he joked. I laughed.

       “Not even the apocalypse would make her do that. I just wonder what she’ll do when we get married,” I said. Realizing what I just said I turned red. “I mean, when I get married, not to you, not that I don’t want to! If you want to we can, I’m ranting.” Harry’s addictive laugh filled my ears.

       “You’re so cute,” he ran a hand through my hair. I blushed even more and hid my face in his chest. “Look at me Ni.”

       “No. Go away!” I refused not wanting him to see me so flushed.

       “Let me see those pretty blue eyes,” he insisted.

       “You’re so damned cheesy!” I accused.

       “I can feel the heat radiating off you!” he laughed.

       “Shut up!” I groaned. In a second I was under him with both hands pinned over my head. “That’s not fair!”

        “Life’s not fair babe,” he gave me a sexy smirk that did things to me before placing his lips on mine. Our lips moved in sync and he licked my lip. I opened my mouth and invited him in. I didn’t try control the kiss because strangely enough I wanted him to have control over me. His hands slid down my body until he gripped my waist. My hands found his neck and I pulled him closer to me. That moment I forgot about everything. Even the fact that there could be someone out to get me. Harry’s lips were on mine that was all that mattered. Neither of us tried to take it farther. We just enjoyed each other’s presence.

                                                  ***************************************

        “Niall, Kelvin said he’s coming over with Emmet,” Harry told me after glancing at his phone from his end of the sofa.

       “Why?” I asked. If he wanted to hang out I was sure he wouldn’t bring Emmet along.

       “They want to talk about the whole thingie,” he said making weird motions with his hands. I crawled to his end of the sofa and laid on top of him.

       “I kinda don’t want to,” I didn’t want to know what we were up against. I didn’t even know why I was that scared, I had Harry. But we’re super naturals not humans. We actually have these dark groups that want to have control over everything. The worlds that people read out of novels is our reality. So I had the right to be scared. I should have been scared.

       “Don’t worry. You got me and Zayn and Josh and my friends, Lou too,” he said wrapping his hands around me. The movie playing on the screen was long forgotten.  

      “Right, Lou. I honestly think he’ll turn me in the first chance he gets.”

      “He’d never do that! Give Lou some time, he’ll warm up to you, I promise. He just has a things in his life to get over. Maybe you’ll even help him with that.” Harry said. His mum had kind of told me the same thing.

      “What happened to him?” I asked.

      “It’s not my place to tell you. He doesn’t like people knowing about it.”

      “Well you want me to like him I need to have some sort of valid reason as to why he’s always such a dick towards me,” I said.

      “You’ll find out in time,” Harry said as he sat up moving me with him so I was straddling him.

      “Well its getting quite hard for me to not to hate him,” I tried.

      “I’m not supposed to tell…” harry said

      “Please?” I asked looking him in the eyes.

      “Don’t make me do this,” he groaned.

      “Please,” I repeated. He groaned again.

      “When Lou was in high school he met this girl. She was a pretty were wolf and he fell for her. They dated for like two years and Lou loved her so much you’d think they were mated. But one night her family attacked them and killed his father. Before they left he asked her why and she said she’d never loved him that she wanted to get close to him to find out things about them. Strangely enough they only wanted his dad and left the rest of them. He never saw her again. That’s all I’m telling you,” Harry said.

      “Oh,” I didn’t know what to say.

      “He has major issues with trusting were-wolves and you know accepting them. So he’s still not over that. He was a complete wreck after that. So please Ni, be patient with him,” Harry pleaded.

      “Ok,” I nodded. That made more sense. He must have been through a lot.

      “Hey, don’t have that look. He’s ok he’d doing way better,” He said. He placed his lips on mine as a form of assurance. I kissed him back.

      “Harry!” a voice yelled out. I jumped and let out an indignant squeak. I looked up to see all our friends standing around us. What were they doing there? I had thought it was only going to be Kalvin and Emmet. And how did I not hear them? I quickly scrambled of Harry’s lap though it was too late.

      “Just make out during a crisis,” I heard Louis mumble.

      “I thought it was just going to be Kalvin and Emmet and how the hell did you get in?”  Harry asked.

      “Your mum gave a key to this place a long while back. And I figured these guys would be help. Now get decent and let’s have a meeting,” Kalvin said.

      “We are decent,” I muttered.

      Every one settled up in the large living room and watched in amazement as Kelvin dumped these large books on the coffee table. “So turns out these guy are called the Nebula. Stupid name I know but it’s got to do with the stars or some shit. They are a groups of powerful supernaturals that are trying to get control over the magic consul,” Kelvin explained.

      “Wow, so the whole world knows their plan,” Josh said.

      “Well, they have tried to take over the consul several time and have always failed,” Emmet shrugged. Instead of having a president, king or something we had a consul. It was basically a group of old people. There was one of every supernatural that existed so it could be fair.

      “So what does this have to do with Niall?” Zayn asked.

      “So they are apparently going to try overtake the consul again. It’s no secret because face it, it’s impossible to hide something from the consul. They are trying to recruit new supernaturals to make them stronger. That girl daisy, her twin brother and that Justin guy they are part of them. That’s why I’ve been keeping an eye out of them. They want you in their group and Niall is in their way because you can’t stay away from him long enough for you to complete the missions they would want you to.” Kelvin looked at his cousin.

      “What about you?” Liam asked “You’re even stronger than Harry and ability makes him invincible.”

      “They already tried to get me to join them. And Emmet too, that’s how we found out about them. They have a tattoo of the sort of tree on their bodies. Zayn they’ll come after you and you too Josh,” Kelvin said.

      “Why us?” Josh asked.

      “Well Zayn you know that you’re stronger than a usual wolf. Josh you have the power of healing,” Emmet spoke up. Every one’s eyes moved to Josh. I didn’t know that about him but to be honest I hadn’t know him that long.

      “No I actually can’t. Not everyone in the family gets it,” Josh said.

      “How can a were-wolf heal?” Louis asked. I ignored the way he spat out the word like it was poison.

      “Well, in wolf packs when one of the wolves get hurt the other wolves nurse it until it gets healthy again or dies. Wolves even feed the other wolves by placing food in its mouth. It later became that one wolf was responsible of nursing the hurt wolves over time they developed healing powers and well only one family in a pack has that ability,” Kelvin explained.

      “You can use it but you just don’t know how to,” Kelvin said.

       “What about Niall?” Harry asked. I looked at him. What about me?

       “What about Niall?” Liam asked. Louis played with his nails as if he was completely uninterested in the whole conversation.

       “He’s bigger and faster than any other wolf that I’ve seen,” Harry said.

      “I am?” I asked

      “He actually is. He’s not much smaller than me,” Zayn said.

      “Now that I think about it you’re never there when we change,” Emmet accused.

      “I am! I just run off with Zayn and Josh. We’re never far from you guys!” I defended.

      “How big is he?” Liam asked.

      “He reached around my shoulder and he was a bit faster than me. I meant to ask if all were-wolves could do that.” Harry said.

       “Fucking hell! Niall isn’t normal either they’re gonna want him too!” Kelvin groaned “This is too much people to take care of!”

       “What’s your ability Liam?” I asked.

       “I can predict the future,” Liam smiled kindly.

       “Like Alice!” I said.

       “No, don’t compare us. Who ever made that movie got vampires so wrong! And my visions are not influenced by a person’s decision. I know the outcome even if you decide to do something or not,” Liam explained. Why did they all get so offended when they are compared to twilight? IT was a good movie.

       “What about you Kelvin?” I asked.

       “I have the power over nature. Pretty cool I know,” he smile getting a snort from most of us.

       “Well Harry can too, don’t be so full of yourself,” Louis finally spoke.

       “You can?” I asked Harry he never told me that.

       “Kind of. It’s a long story,” he laughed sheepishly.

       “What really happened was when they were kids the met this creepy sorcerer. He offered them candy and they followed him. He tried to merge them into one person for some reason but Gemma and another of their cousins saved them in time. They’re linked now since they were half way through the process of merging,” Emmet laughed.

       “That’s weird,” Josh said.

       “Who falls for the candy trick?” Zayn asked.

       “These two dumb asses are who,” Liam said. I noticed Louis crack a small smile. We suddenly head soft “meow” sounds and we looked down to see dusty and molly playing with the hem of Harry’s jeans. He smiled at them fondly and picked them both up and placed them on his lap. They started playing with his shirt.

       “So what do we do?” Louis asks after a while of silence. There was another silence. I experimentally picked up Molly. She didn’t fight or claw at my hand so I placed her on my lap and petted her.

       “Honestly I don’t know, let’s just think this over yeah?” Emmet said. We all nodded. Louis was really quit that day and I couldn’t help but wonder if Kelvin had told him to be.

       “Who wants to come over and play video games or something?” Liam asked.

       “Kelvin and I are busy sorry,” Emmet said as he stood up.

       “Sorry, I promised mum I’d moan the loan,” Josh groaned. He’d been procrastinating on that for a week now.

       “I’m staying with Niall,” Harry said.

       “Sure, anything’s better than hearing my sisters yell about everything,” Zayn shrugged.

       “I’ll go,” Louis stood up too.

       “You promised to take your sisters to the mall,” Liam reminded him.

       “Shit!” Louis cursed loudly before rushing out the door. Not long after everyone left and it was just Harry and I again. What were we going to do?

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so here's the chapter as promised!!  
> Introducing new characters and the ending is kinda intense.  
>  Read on xx

“Class we’re having a student transfer here from another class. He should be here in a while as he needs to go get his schedule changed,” our math teacher announced with a sigh.  
“Why?” a student asked.  
“Because the other math teacher can’t stand him and it’s only been weeks,” he explained. “I’ll start class when he gets here.” The teacher sat down and started grading papers.  
“I wonder who it is,” Josh said.   
“Yeah,” I agreed looking outside. It was getting colder but not to the point of needing a jacket though. The door opened and I student walked in.  
“Niall,” Josh nudged me. I groaned when I saw who it was.  
“Ah, there he is. Class this is Louis Tomlinson. Find a seat and I expect you to be in your best behavior. I won’t tolerate anything less,” the teacher warned. Louis nodded a he looked around the class. A group of students waved at him and he grinned before taking a seat next to them and started talking. He had friends everywhere.   
“Let’s get this class started!” The teacher said before starting his lesson.  
I could see why the other teacher couldn’t stand Louis. He hadn’t stopped talking a second after he entered the class. He seemed to be making everyone around him laugh. Even the students that weren’t in their group were turning in their seats to listen to what he was saying. But when he talked to me it was always something that was meant to hurt my feelings. “Class pay attention to me!” the teacher groaned in frustration.  
“Attention whore,” Louis mumbled loud enough for the students to hear. Half the class burst out laughing at that and Josh and I might have smiled. It wasn’t that funny.  
“Tomlinson,” the teacher sent him a hard glare.  
“What did I do?” he asked.  
“This is going to be a long year,” The teacher mumbled before continuing on his lesson.  
***************************************  
“So Louis was transferred to your class?” Perrie asked. We were back to our spot in the courtyard under the tree. Nobody bothered us anymore about it. It wasn’t like we would destroy the plant, it was big enough for a person to climb and not fall off of.  
“Yeah, I bet the teacher already regrets to having accepted it!” Josh laughed.  
“We’ve been going to school for about a month now but it feels like its half way through the year!” I complained.  
“Well a lot has been going on,” Zayn shrugged.  
“Well we have been here more than a month if that makes you feel better,” Perrie tried. I smiled at her.  
“Hey babe,” Harry said as he jumped over the small fencing.   
“Hi,” I smiled.  
“What were you talking about?” he asked as he sat next to me and pecked my cheek.  
“Just how long this school year feels like,” Josh answered.  
“Yeah, I heard Lou got transferred to your math class. Now it’s only Liam and I,” Harry chuckled.  
“What did he do to get transferred this early?” Perrie asked.  
“A lot actually. Our teacher was actually quite patient with him, but he asked for it,” Harry said before stealing a bite of my sandwich. Surprisingly I didn’t mind.  
“He called our teacher an attention whore,” I said.  
“He never learns,” Harry shook his head.  
“I’m surprised they haven’t kicked him out,” Perrie said.  
“Louis is actually really smart. He has a high IQ and has entered several competitions for this school already. He makes them look good so they’ll put up with him,” Liam’s voice said. We turned to see him sit down next to Zayn.  
“Surprise, surprise!” Zayn said.  
“Hey! I’m just as smart I got into the competitions he couldn’t get into and competed and won against students in higher levels than me,” Harry said.  
“Trying to make yourself look good in front of Niall,” Perrie snickered.  
“Maybe. But I speak the truth!” Harry looked down at me. I smiled and gave him a short kiss.  
“I’m proud of you babe,” I said. All that was pretty amazing, I could never do that! He smiled.  
“Get a room!” Josh yelled. We laughed and I stuck my tongue out at him. Mature, I know.  
****************************  
“What are you doing tonight?” I asked as we walked down the hallway to my next class. Our fingers were intertwined together as we walked and we ignored all the filthy looks we got.   
“My mum’s friend invited us for dinner. Mums gonna make me dress up all fancy, I just know it!” I laughed at my boyfriend’s antiques.  
“Wow, I’ll be alone. I think I’ll just call Josh and Zayn over. Liam too, he’s nice. I’d try Lou but I don’t want to face rejection,” I said.   
“Well, at least Liam’s warming up to you guys,” Harry said.  
“Yeah, I feel like we’ll all be great friends,” I smiled.  
“Well here we are,” Harry said and I frowned. I didn’t want to let go of his hand.  
“Can we walk the hallway again?” I asked hopefully.   
“No, silly. You’ll be late and I’ll be too if I don’t leave now,” He laughed. I pouted at him and he kissed me. We were in the middle of a hallway with thousands of kids trying to get to their next class or the school cafeteria or restaurants so we kept it PG. “I’ll take you home today,” he said “I’ll have an hour before I’d have to get dressed and leave.”  
“Spend it at my place?” I asked hopefully. He nodded and kissed me on my fore head before he left. I heard a group of girl’s awwwing in the corner where they were talking. I blushed and entered my class. It was the class I didn’t have with Josh or Zayn but I had friends in there.  
“So you and Harry eh?” my friend Ellie nudged me. She was a pixie and she was the kind of person that got along with everyone. She had endless red hair that fell to right under her butt and blue eyes.  
“I knew he liked him! He would always stare at him!” Andy said. He was a wizard. A pretty good one at that too. Andy always dyed his hair. He was currently blond and his grey eyes shone with mischief as always.  
“He would stare at Niall too,” Mira spoke up. She was the quite girl who talked to close to nobody. She was a necromancer, creepy I know but she was really nice. Unlike the stereotypical necromancers she had blond hair and bright green eyes. She loved wearing bright colors too.  
“Leave him alone. If he gets any more red he might start glowing,” Elion said. She was the one I was the closest to in the group. As close as I was to Josh and Zayn. Her power was unique she could control space and time. Her people are close to extinct, originally they have the power to summon dragons. She figured out that to do that you had to open a portal between now and the far past when dragons existed. She taught herself to use those portals in a different way and now she controlled space and time to some extent. Pretty amazing if you asked me. She was the first person who spoke to me in that class and to be honest she was gorgeous even for a gay guy. Her chocolate skin and bright brown eyes would make any guy melt. She had braids that fell to her waist that were apparently heavy and took forever to get done, she complained when she first got them. At first we got along well because we both had accents, she acquired hers from living in several African countries before she decided to settle in England.   
The teacher started her lesson and not long after raindrops started landing on the windows. “I don’t like this town, it’s too depressing. Always raining,” Elion said.  
“Why don’t you move to France then? I hear the food is pretty amazing,” Andy said jokingly.  
“I wonder,” Elion’s voice got softer as she stared out the windows. I know she’d been through a lot even though I didn’t know her for that long. When she was ten she woke up in a hospital with her elder brother sitting beside her. She didn’t remember what had happened and it turned out that their parents went missing. They left their native country and moved around the rest of Africa in hopes to find them with the shit ton of cash their parents left. They eventually realized that they’ll never find them and came to London because the town apparently fascinated her. Her brother didn’t mind as long as he was his little sister.  
***************************************************************  
“Okay class that’s it for today. Don’t forget about the essay and come talk to me if you’re having any issues!” The teacher said. The students started talking as they packed up and waited for the bell to ring, and it did a minute after.  
“You should take music you know,” I told Elion as we walked to our next class.  
“I can’t sing to save my life!” she said.   
“Well, you can just play an instrument,” I said.  
“Well, I do rock the triangle,” she laughed and I joined her as we walked into our next class. The last class we had together. “So how are thing going with Harry?” she asked as we took our usual seats.  
“Good, good. No death threats yet, nobody’s hurt yet,” I shrugged.  
“Why do you say yet?” She frowned. So I told her the entire story.   
“Justin kept eying me in the hallway. I thought he was just a creep but do you think they’d want me?” She asked.  
“Well you are kinda rare. But they probably have one already,” I said just to make her feel better because imagine what they could do with the control over time. In fact, why do all my friends have something special to them? Too strong, almost extinct, invincible.   
“Hey,” Zayn said as he sat down in the seat next to us with Josh on his trail.  
“Oh yeah! Do you guys wanna come over?” I asked.   
“Sure,” Josh and Zayn said at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed.  
“Yeah but you’re gonna have to tell my brother,” she sighed.  
“You’re twenty,” I said. I’m pretty sure she could make her own choices.  
“Tell him that too while you’re at it. He seems to think I’m ten,” she rolled her eyes.  
“What happens if we don’t tell him?” Josh asked.  
“Well you get a dragon on your front door,” she smiled. I nodded after all they’d been through he kind of had the right to be protective. I listened as the teacher explained the lesson to us and how to answer certain questions until the bell rang.  
“Hey can you walk me to your brother so you can defend me if he decides to kill me?” I asked Elion as we walked out of the building. We agreed that they should come an hour later so I could have some Niall, Harry time.  
“Sure!” Elion laughed. He was standing under a tree with three of his friends.   
“Can’t you just tell him?” I asked.  
“Doesn’t work that way. Man up,” she said. I walked up to him with Elion by my side. He paid no attention to me until he noticed his sister.  
“Hey, Leonel,” I greeted.  
“Niall, long time no see,” he greeted back.  
“I’m inviting your sister over and apparently have to tell you that,” I said. He stood up straight and eyed me. He was tall and had broad shoulders. His ears were pierced and it would be the biggest lie of the century if I said he wasn’t hot. Nowhere near Harry though. Why did I always compare guys to Harry?  
“Why?” he asked and I swear I felt Elion roll her eyes.  
“To hang out,” I shrugged. He walked his tall framed to my small one.  
“Don’t try anything Horan,” he said.  
“You do know that I’m gay right?” I asked.  
“And mated?” Elion added. Her brother looked me up down before nodding and going back to his friends. Intimidating. Elion laughed and we went our different ways. I walked to Harry’s car and dropped my bag on its hood.   
“Niall James Horan,” A familiar voice said. I looked up to see Daisy standing in front of me. She wore a sleeveless dress and I saw the tree tattoo on her arm. I gulped nervously.  
“Stalking me now?” I asked.  
“That mouth will be the death of you Horan. And that friend of yours,” Daisy threatened. She was with her twin and Justin.  
“So is she like the leader and you guys just trail in the back or?” I asked looked at the boys that stood behind her like hench men.   
“So how would you like to die? Stabbed, strangled, drowned….drained?” she asked.  
“Those sound like the words out of a lame vampire movie, you’re going to have to try harder if you’re trying to scare me,” I said honestly. I was confident that I could hold off three of them until Harry got there. Daisy snarled at me. “Wow. Very lady like, I got to give you that.” I observed them, I took notice of every single movement they made. As I prompted them more I watched for signs that showed they were about to attack.  
“I’m going to give you one last chance,” Justin growled.  
“You do know that we’re mated right? And you’re seriously asking me to stay away from him?” I asked in disbelieve.   
“Kill him,” Daisy ordered and the guys prepared to attack.  
“Yeah kill me. Good luck convincing Harry to join the group that killed his mate. Killing me is reducing whatever chance you had of convincing him to nothing,” I said making the boys freeze. They turned to look at Daisy waiting for further instruction. “You guys didn’t even think this through. Bloody idiots, you think you’ll be able to take over the consul this way? You’re a joke. Give up your pathetic dreams ad try something that would actually get you somewhere in life,” I said. It was dangerous, I knew that. But maybe if I pissed them off enough I would get something out of them.  
“We don’t need him to agree. We have a hypnotizing spell that can get through anything but a bond. That’s why we need you dead,” Justin said. Daisy’s twin snarled at him as she face palmed.  
“Way to go genius. Now we really need him dead!” The twins said at the same time. They looked at each other with irritated looks. How was I going to get out of there? I could only opt for changing because they would catch up to me if I tried to run. While they were distracted I ran. I pulled off my shirt as I moved. It was three against one. The fact that they were part of the nebula meant that they had some sort of rare ability. I started changing. It was hard to focus on running and turning into a wolf. I heard the footstep. One of them was right behind me and another was in front of me. Crap! I sped up the process and turned into my wolf.  
Due to my fast change everything was hazy. I couldn’t run right so I forgot about the idea of getting away because that would be pointless. I jumped on Justin who was in front of me, I bit his shoulder as we landed on the ground. He yelped out in pain and threw me off him. I hit the wall behind me so hard it left a few cracks. I got up and looked at my enemies. They were looking at me weirdly like they were amazed by my size. I howled loudly before charging again. My vision was clear now that my body was accustomed to being a wolf. I attacked Daisy aiming for her neck but she was quick enough to move. She avoided my teeth but not my claws. “Daisy!” Her twin yelled and I was on the floor again. Justin tried to hold me down by the neck but I head butted him and clawed at the twin   
“Des!” Daisy yelled. Did they feel each other’s pain? Justin split up into five and they all lurched at me. I was faster though and got the one in the middle. The real one. I bit him on the other shoulder and the metallic taste of blood filled my mouth. I threw him to the side and he bounced on the ground a few times. His clones disappeared. I turned to the twins and snarled at them. They walked to each other and held hands.   
Dark clouds covered the sky enveloping us in a dark shadow. The rumbling of thunder filled my ears, alerting me. Suddenly lightning flashed before my eyes, I whimpered and howled in pain. I scrambled back. I chanced a look at the twins, they were floating in air and sparks of electricity sparked around them. Lightening hit again but right beside me. I jumped in shock as I noticed the dark spot it left of the gravel. There was still some water left on the floor from the rain earlier and it spread the electricity around. Where was it coming from? I was being attacked from every direction and wondered if that was the end. I was confused and weakened. Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry. I chanted his name continuously in my head. It hurt. The continuous waves of electricity streaming down my body. It hurt. Tears slipped out my eyes. They attacked again and this time I was too weak to dodge it. It hit me directly. I yelped out in pain. My body couldn’t take it anymore and I reverted back to my human form. I laid on the ground shaking with tears streaming out my eyes. Was that the end?   
They attacked again. I was in my human form so it would go directly to my heart. This was the end. Everything went black. But why wasn’t I feeling pain? Why could I hear my steady heart beat? Is that what death felt like? Was the sound of my heart beat a reminder that I was once alive? Would that sound hunt me for the rest of my time there? I felt like I was floating. I didn’t want to die. I just met my mate, I wanted to get married and have kids. “Niall!” a voice yelled. That familiar sound echoed through the darkness. I knew that voice. It was Harry. “Niall, please open your eyes, please.” I wasn’t dead. But I wasn’t far from it ether, my heart beat was getting weaker. No, it couldn’t end this was. I looked around in the darkness to see a wolf. Blond with shiny blue eyes. My wolf.  
“Come on open your eyes!” It yelled at me. My eyes opened to the sight of the twins being wrapped up in vines.   
“Don’t touch them! You’ll die if that electricity hit you directly!” I think it was kelvin who said that. I felt some one cradle in in their arms and say my name. That scent it was Harry. I heard someone say these words I couldn’t comprehend. I opened my eyes in time to see a real life dragon flying out of nowhere and attacking the twins. Two wolves jumped on them after. I couldn’t keep my eyes opened anymore after that. But, with the strength my wolf gave me, I held on to Harry for him to know I was okay. I had to be ok. I had to do that for him. For everyone.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all smut so read at your own risk. Oh and please follow my Narry account on Instagram. It's all Narry and the same user name. Here's a link => http://instagram.com/dir3ction3r2 (sorry, still can't link :P)

       "How's he?" Zayn asked.

       "He's fine, I gave him my blood," I answered.

       "Thank god!" Josh sighed in relief.

       "He's healing right? His body accepted the blood right?" Zayn asked anxiously.

       "He'll be ok Zayn, I promise," Liam put a hand on Zayn's shoulder and offered him a smile. Zayn nodded and stopped questioning me.

       "I don't know how his body will react to my blood when he wakes up though," I admitted.

       "Vampire blood makes people really horny Harry," Louis rolled his eyes at me.

        "What?" I asked.

       "Lou actually has a point. It's a way of getting people to give us blood," Kelvin explained.

       "What does being horny have to do with giving blood?" I asked.

       "Sex and feeding are practically the same thing to vampires Harry," Emmet said. He looked at Kelvin as he spoke and Kelvin just shrugged at him. I knew that was true though, we get so tempted to bite our partner when doing something sexual. I’ve felt that before.

       "Don't worry though, he's a were-wolf it shouldn't affect him," Louis tried and I nodded.

       "Well we should leave he's gonna be up in a minute," Liam said.

Niall's POV

       I opened my eyes slowly. Where was I? I looked up to see a familiar pool. Harry's room? The door opened making me sit up quickly only to see Harry walking in. I relaxed.

       "Liam was right, as usual. How do you feel?" he asked.

       "Ok. It doesn't hurt. Why does it not hurt?" I asked looking at my arms. I wasn't covered in bandages or anything.

       "I healed you. You don't feel...uh strange?" he asked me.

      "Um no. Should I?" I asked.

       "No, no! Not at all!" he said quickly. "Not at all." I eyed him suspiciously.

       "Where's everybody?" I asked.

       "They just left. Only that girl, Elion I think, left earlier." he said climbing into the bed with me.

       "Oh yeah, those nebula guys. They have some sort of hypnotizing spell. Only a bond can reflect it apparently," I said.

       "Wait so they can just hypnotize Kelvin and Emmet?" he asked.

       "They would have tried by now...does that mean they're mated?" my eyes widened in realization. Harry laid down and I followed him.

      "I can't believe he didn't tell me," Harry said.

      "He'll tell you eventually," I reassured him. He rolled over so we were facing each other. I could feel his warm breaths on my lips.

          “I’m so glad that you’re ok,” he said. His hand found its way to my cheek and he pulled us together. I welcomed his lips and kissed him back just as passionately. I opened my mouth and he took up the invitation. Our tongues rolled around each other as our hands roamed each other’s bodies. I moaned as he squeezed my ass. My body started getting hotter and my heart beat faster against my ribs. I wanted more. I rolled us over so I was straddling him and started grinding sown on him. He moaned into my mouth and I realized that I was already hard. I ground down on him harder. Our kiss was now all tongue and teeth but I didn’t care. I started kissing down his neck and pulled back just to pull off his shirt. I threw it somewhere behind me and attacked his neck again. He moaned and I knew I found his sweet spot. I sucked harshly on the skin there as my hands rubbed down his body. I honestly didn’t know what I was doing or why I jumped him. I just really wanted him. He pulled off my shirt and sucked on my collar bone. I slowly unbuckled his belt. “Niall hurry,” he whined under me. I got the belt open and pulled his jeans down his long legs. What should I do next? This wasn’t the time to get nervous. I palmed him through his tight briefs as I tried to remember all the sex related conversations I’ve ever had with all my gay friends. Feeling a little bit more confident I pulled his brief off and wow! He had to be at least nine inches. I hesitantly held his hard cock and started stroking it. I knew how to do that much, it wasn’t much different than doing it to yourself.

       He let out a harsh breath and bit his lower lip. Fuck he looked so damned sexy doing that! I spat on my hands and started stroking him faster. “Fuck Niall,” he groaned and bucked up his hips. I took in a deep breath and crawled down his body so I was eye level with his cock. I licked the tip experimentally, I didn’t like the taste of his pre cum but I guess it’s one of those things you learn to like. I took him into my mouth slowly. No teeth, hollow your cheeks I repeated to myself. I started bobbing my head taking him deeper and deeper. I went too far and started coughing. “Ni babe, take it slow. Don’t try take it all in your first try, yeah?” Harry said. I nodded and tried again “Yeah, just like that,” he breathed. I stroked the parts I couldn’t reach with my hands and by the sounds he was making I guess I was doing something right. “Shit Niall, I’m so close,” he groaned tangling his fingers in my hair. I bobbed my head a few more times before pulling off. I stuck my tongue out and started pumping his cock faster. “Niall!” he shot his sperm on my tongue and some got on my nose. I swallowed and made a face, I really didn’t like that. Harry laughed at me breathlessly making me pout. I crawled up back his body and sat on his lap. His hair was a mess, his eyes were red and his fangs were peeking out. Is it wrong that I found him so damned sexy like that?

       He brought his lips to mine. His fangs didn’t bother me anymore. “Messiest blow job you ever had huh?” I asked.

       “Yeah, but was the best one,” he said as he kissed me.

        “Yeah sure,” I said breathlessly.

       “Maybe it’s because of the thought I was the first person you’ve ever blown,” he panted.

         “Maybe,” I said too lost in is lips to give a legit answer.

        “I should return the favor,” he rolled us over so he was on top of me so I spread my legs wider so he could have more space. He kissed down my body slowly paying extra attention to my nipples. I moaned as he bit down on them and sucked on them until they got num. He started palming me slowly through my shorts before pulling them off. He licked my cock through my briefs and rubbed it. “Shit Harry,” I moaned as I bucked into his hand. He smirked at me and slowly pulled off my briefs. He grabbed my cock and started stroking it. He licked on the tip teasingly before taking me into his mouth. I gripped on to the bed sheets as I felt my cock get engulfed in his warm, wet mouth. “Harry!” he bobbed his head fast and took me all the way in. I arched my back and grabbed his hair. “Shit!” he pulled off me making me whine.

        “Get on your hands and knees,” He instructed.

       “Why?” I asked confused. He didn’t want to go all the way did he? Not that I didn’t want to I just didn’t think I was ready for that.

       “Trust me yeah?” he said. I nodded and got on my hands and knees. It was actually really embarrassing to be like that. I felt really exposed. I suddenly felt something wet at my entrance and jumped. Harry grabbed my hips and held them to keep me in place. I realized it was his tongue, it felt weird and uncomfortable and just…wet. He then started moving his tongue in circles and oh!

        “Fuck!” I groaned. I felt waves of pleasure wash through my body. “Ah! Harry!” I moaned. It felt so good. His movements got faster and fuck! I started pushing back against his tongue. I couldn’t keep my mouth shut and I was moaning embarrassingly loud. “Harry, fucking hell!” I buried my face in the pillows. I suddenly felt more stretched and moaned louder. I looked back at him to see him fingering me. He moved his finger slowly inside me. “Fuck Harry faster!” I moaned. He complied with my wished and I felt like I was in cloud nine. He started stroking my cock with his free hand and added another finger inside of me. It felt so good I couldn’t think at all. Moans of his name fell out my lips. I felt that familiar warmth in the pit of my stomach. “Harry-Ah- I-I’m gonna…” I stuttered out in my state of bliss. He somehow went even faster and that pushed me off the edge. I came harder than I ever had before. Black spots blurred my vision. Harry fingered me until I got off my high.

        I fell to my back breathing rapidly. “That felt so good,” I admitted. He smiled at me sweetly and pecked my lips.

        “I love you,” I whispered as I scooted closer to him. He placed an arm around me and put his head on his arm. I did the same but just slipped my leg between his legs.

         “I love you too. Forever,” he kissed the top of my head. I smiled and tried to move closer to him which was impossible as we were already so close you couldn’t slip a paper between us. To think that I had almost died a few hours later. We talked for the next few hour and shared a few more secrets. Harry swore that he’ll never leave me alone ever again and I laughed because I wouldn’t let him do that when he had a lot to do. I had actually never seen him studying and he spent almost all his time with me. When did he find time to study for all those competitions and shit? I needed to ask him about that later. We cuddled until Anne came home and called him downstairs. We decided that it was best for us to not tell our parents about what happened, we would talk about the whole situation later with our friends.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating. All my teachers are dicks and decided to give us tests before spring break. I had to study for them but anyways it's finally spring break! Enjoy!

 

       Since the incident I hadn’t spent a single night alone. Harry would always be there with me and on the nights I fell asleep alone, I woke up wrapped up in his long arms. At first I was really glad because almost dying gave me nightmares, but they stopped about a week after, and I was afraid I was taking up all of Harry’s life. He would drive me to school every morning and take me back home. He walked me to every single one of my classes and no matter what I said he wouldn’t listen to me. You’d be surprised of how much death threats I was getting. I even had this family come talk to me saying they will give me anything I wanted if I let them take me to this witch that could break the bond. They wanted Harry to end up with either their daughter or son and made it really clear that they’re immensely rich and could afford what I would ask them. Only, I love Harry too much to do that and the only way the witch could actually break the bond was by killing me.

       I’ve had people try bully me but honestly, I have too big of a mouth for that to happen. And over protective friends. I did get into a fight with these three vampires that surrounded me when I had to go to the bathroom earlier that day. I won but was left with a few bruises on my stomach and a tiny one on my cheek bone. “Life sucks so much right now,” I sighed as I collected all my stuff.

        “It’s all worth it though right? Being able to do whatever you want with harry,” Zayn said.

       “Just waiting for one more of those assholes to pick a fight!” Josh cracked his knuckles. I rolled my eyes at him and shoved him lightly. He dramatically fell to the floor and rolled over. “Did you see that Zayn!” gripping his leg like he was actually hurt.

       “You should try out for doing stunts,” Zayn said “Now get up, I’m hungry.” Josh picked himself up off the floor with a grin on his face. Some people will just never grow up. Liam joined us in the hallway and engaged in a conversation with Zayn. Those two had gotten pretty close since the incident. They now hung out and I watched them play soccer in Liam’s backyard the days I was too lazy to join. It was weird because Zayn was a generally lazy person, the only sporty thing he was ever up to was to go for a run in his wolf form. It’s weird looking out my window and see him play with Liam almost every day. Once my mum asked me to go give Karen and Anne pies she baked. Zayn opened the door to Liam’s house and claimed they were watching a movie. I honestly thought that Liam fancied Zayn but he was mated so that was a lost cause.

       Josh nudged me and sent me a smirk. I smiled back knowingly and we slowed down so the boys would walk ahead. They deserved dome alone time…well Liam did. Harry joined Josh and I with a ton of papers in his hands. “Sorry I’m late! They want me to write an article for this magazine. Apparently the president is writing one for it to!” he smiled excitedly. President writing an article? Since when?

        “Good job babe,” I smiled at him. It must take a lot to get on that if the president is involved. He gave me an even wider smile that made my heart melt. “Josh you still coming over today?” I asked.

       “Like I have anything better to do,” was his reply. We made our way to the courtyard and sat under our tree that was completely orange and yellow. Perrie appeared from behind the tree.

        “Hello!” She exclaimed she had green curly hair. Instead of looking horrible, she actually looked gorgeous.

        “What the hell!” Josh exclaimed. She was wearing a long dress that looked like it was made out of leaves. She pulled up her dress to jump the small fence revealing green shoes. Ok. “So is this a new look or…”

        “Shut up!” she smacked Josh lightly on his arm. “It’s for the play tomorrow. I’m mother nature!” she grinned.

        “You didn’t tell me you were going to be in a play,” Zayn said.

        “It was a surprise. You all better be there. It starts at seven tomorrow,” A pink picnic blanket appeared out of nowhere and spread its self on the ground.

        “Now everyone has seen the dress! Way to ruin the whole surprise!” Josh said.

        “It’s charmed only you guys can see it,” she shrugged as we all sat down. She made herself comfortable next to Zayn and he slung an arm around her shoulder.

        “Is that a wig then?” Harry asked curiously.

        “No, like it,” she did a dramatic hair flip getting a laugh out of me. She did look good in it. I wondered how she did it. She could go from blue to pink and green and still look good.

        “Hey! I look like her maybe I should dye my hair blue!” I said. Harry laughed and pulled me to his lap. I straddled him properly and wrapped my arms around his neck and his wrapped around my waist.

       “I like blond Niall,” he said and pecked my lips. I chased his lips for a proper kiss, ignoring the cooes we got from Perrie and a mocking Josh.

       “Louis,” Liam who had been very quiet until then said. The name made me pull back. Harry made a protesting sound and pulled me back to his lips. I felt uneasy snogging Harry in front of Louis and I think Harry sensed that because he let me go. I got off his lap and sat down beside him. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Yeah, Louis would eventually warm up to me. Key word eventually.

       “Don’t stop because of me,” Louis said as he sat down beside Liam.

       “Couldn’t stay away?” Liam asked with a smile.

       “Don’t flatter yourself, I just wanted to congratulate Harry on getting that article,” Louis said before grabbing Liam’s drink out of his hands. “Thanks.” He opened it and chugged it down.

       “There goes my juice,” Liam sighed. Harry chuckled lightly.

       “Thanks,” he smiled. There was a silence and everyone seemed to be staring at Louis.

        “So, what were you guys talking about?” he asked.

        Liam started talking first. Harry joined and I followed. Josh started too and soon Zerrie were in the conversation again. We all had a laugh and Louis wasn’t really that bad. He was actually really funny and sassy.

                         ******************************************

   Harry’s POV

 

       “I’m coming!” I called to the door. I walked to it slowly with my eyes trained on the TV screen. I was shocked to see Louis standing there. “Lou.”

       “Hi.” He waved “Can I come in?”

       “Yeah. Yeah, sure.” I stood aside and let him through. I hadn’t spoken to Louis in a long time and we barely hung out anymore. “D’you wanna go to my room or…”

       “Is your mum home?” he asked. I nodded. “Your room then.” We walked up the stairs and Lou yelled a greeting to my mum like he always did.

       “So, what you been up to lately?” I asked.

       “I’ve been hanging out with El a lot,” he answered sitting on one of my bean bags. Molly run out from under my bed to go greet him and Dusty followed less excitedly.

       “I haven’t seen her in a while,” I realized.

        “Yeah, we’ve been busy with the play….you’re gonna come see me right?” he asked hopefully.

        “Of course I will Lou. I wouldn’t miss your first college play!” I got a smile out of him. We sat there in silence for a few second.

         “I really miss hanging out with you guys. We used to be together all the time and now we barely ever talk to each other,” he said.

       “I miss you too Lou. It feels so damned strange being without you,” I admitted. He got of the seat and stood in front of me.

        “I’m sorry for being such a dick to your boyfriend. I know I should get over my past but it…I just can’t. Niall’s nice and it just pisses me off more because he doesn’t deserve to be treated the way I’m treating him. But I just can’t help it!” I hugged him.

         “Shhh, it’s ok Lou,” I whispered.

        “I bet he hates me,” he groaned from my chest.

        “He doesn’t, I can assure you that much.”

        “That makes me sound like a bigger dick!” he said.

       “I think you should go talk to him. You know where he lives I’m sure. It’ll make everything better. I promise.”

       “I probably should,” I let him go and he stepped back “Bye Harry. Movie night with Liam tomorrow? With Liam and Zayn and Niall and Josh and everyone,” he said. I smiled at him.

        “Yep it’ll be kind of like an after play party,” I smiled. He smiled back and left my room. I really hoped Niall and Louis got along because I will never be ready to let go of either of them.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is longer than my other ones in honor of spring break! I cried when I wrote Lou's back story ;-; BTW: like a thousand people said this story needed more smut (only 5 people really) so expect that ._.

Niall’s POV

       Josh had just left because he had an essay to write, leaving me alone when it was only eight. Harry would be here soon and I could go over to Liam’s. Watching movies with him was always fun. My thoughts were interrupted by knock on the door. “Coming!” I yelled. Was mum back home early? That was rare. I wondered why she put so much effort in her job. She didn’t have it because she needed the money. She used to be a housewife but when Greg moved and I started hanging out with my friends a lot she stayed home alone and got bored. She probably talked to dad on the phone but he had a limited amount of free time that definitely wasn’t a whole day.

       “Hey m- Louis,” I gaped at the boy in shock. Was I imagining this?

        “Hey Niall. I’m not disturbing you am I?” He asked.

       “Oh no. Not at all. Josh just left. Come in,” I said stepping aside. “Take a seat. Do you want a drink or something to eat? We have juice, sodas, chips and blood. My mum makes sure to buy some since Harry needs it.” I was ranting.

        “No, I’m fine.” He said taking a seat. I sat down on the sofa in front of him. I waited for him to start talking because I honestly didn’t know how to start a conversation with Louis without it being awkward. “Ok, I’m not good with this at all so I’m gonna get to the point.” He didn’t come here to threaten me did he? I wasn’t ready for that and I was in a good mood from chilling with josh.

        “I’m sorry for being so rude to you,” well that was unexpected. “It’s not you or anything really. You’re actually a really nice guy and I’m so glad that Harry’s mated to someone as sweet as you. It’s not that I don’t like you because or something you did or anything but because you’re a were-wolf. I know you probably got some of this out of Harry but long ago I met this girl. A were-wolf. She was gorgeous and I fell for her at first site. I know vampires are supposed to hate were-wolves but that was just a ton of bullshit to me. We got really close, as close as I am with Liam and Harry, and I trusted with all my secrets and all. We had a special kind of bond and she stuck with me through high and low. I was in love. We stayed together for years and there was nothing about me she didn’t know. She knew even some things I hadn’t told Harry and Liam. You know those thing in life that would be difficult to tell even your twin, I grew so attached to her that I don’t even know how it’s possible.

       One day she came over with her family. We welcomed them of course because if the kids are that close the parents are bound to be. She had an elder brother and he was cool too. But then they turned to wolves an attacked us. The thing is, they weren’t just ordinary wolves. They come from a blood line of Alphas and the things they could do was actually scary. My dad tried to hold them off, four huge wolves, while my mother and I tried to get my sisters to some place safe. We decided the basement was safe enough so my mother stayed down there with them in case the wolves got down there and I went back to try help my dad. The thing was that I barely had control over my abilities then so I was close to no help. I got hurt she tried to get my throat but missed. We fought but she got my legs and since she’s a were-wolf it didn’t heal. I stood there helpless and stared her in the eyes crying. She stared back and tried to kill me but my dad jumped in. I watched as all four wolves jumped on him.

        I watched as he tried to fight them. I watched how he would jump in front of me when they tried to attack. I watched as they finally got him pinned down. I watched as they killed him. I watched as the person I trusted the most killed my father. And there was nothing I could do about it. Nothing. I was useless. All I could do was cry and yell his name. To try crawl over to him. All I could do…” Tears slipped down his cheek “Was nothing. And I can’t help thinking, maybe if I wasn’t there…maybe if he hadn’t had to try protect me he would have made it. I know that he would have survived if I he didn’t have to protect me.” He wiped at his tears but more replaced them instantly. “They just run off and no one had ever seen him ever again. We later found out they were part of some society that wanted my father dead as he was a threat to them. All that time she was using me. She just wanted to gain knowledge on our family. What our weaknesses are. I fell for it and got attached to her, the person who killed my father in front of my eyes…” he burst out into sobs. I automatically jumped to his side and hugged him. I hadn’t noticed the tears on my own cheeks until then.

        “It’s ok Louis, you don’t have to say anymore. I understand,” I cooed. I didn’t know what I would have done if such a thing had happened to me.

        “No, I want to tell you,” he sobbed.

        “I understand Louis,” I said and he nodded. I now understood in more depth why he hated were-wolves and I couldn’t hold anything against him now that I knew. It felt strange having a stranger cry in my arms but hopefully the stranger would turn into a close friends.

                      *******************************************

        It was finally time for the play. I honestly didn’t even know what we were going to watch but all I knew was that the script was written by the upper classmate students. Louis and Perrie both advised us to get dressed up for it because for some reason people got fancy for the plays. I sighed as I looked at my mirror. Was I dressed up enough? I wore grey dress pants, a white button up shirt with a black cashmere cardigan on top. I couldn’t decide whether I should put on a tie or not or whether I should were my high tops or dress shoes. I heard a knock on the door and groaned, it was probably Harry.

        I heard my mum open it and greet him, they chatted for a few seconds before she sent him up to my room. “Niall,” he knocked on the door.

        “Come in,” I said. He entered the room and walked over to me to give me a kiss.

       “You ready?” he asked.

       “No, should I wear a tie or not? Dress shoes or high tops?” I asked.

       “Don’t wear a tie and dress shoes,” he answered.

       “Thanks,” I rushed to find my shoes and looked at my mirror one more time. I looked ok, right? I finally looked at Harry. He had on black skinny jeans that looked painted on, a cute black shirt with white hearts, a black blazer and black boots. Is it wrong that I thought he looked sexy as hell dressed like that? “Cute shirt.”

        “Thanks, was my mums,” he smiled showing me his dimples.

         “D’you think I look ok?” I asked. I don’t know why I was so nervous, maybe it was because of the fact that I was his date and felt like everyone at school was going to be there.

        “You look fine babe,” he put his hands on my waist and kissed me gently “Let’s go.” I nodded and let him pull me out of the house and into his nice car. I really needed one.

                                             ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

       The play was amazing. I honestly thought it was better than that one time I went to watch Annie in Broadway. Perrie and Louis have amazing voices and everything was just wow. Perrie and Louis were right, everyone there were dressed nice and I later found out that there was this sort of ball thingie after. “That was actually cool,” Josh said as he took a sip of the wine they were serving in a hallway where all the students were socializing. We were in line waiting to get into the hall where the ball was going to take place.

       “Look at all the people here that guy over there he’s a famous director!” Liam said.

       “Isn’t that Christina Angele?” Zayn asked in disbelieve. What was a famous actress doing in our school?

       “I need to take a picture!” I squealed. When we finally reached the door we were asked to choose masks from a huge selection. A masquerade ball? Well supernaturals did have a lot of balls but it had been a while since I’d been to one. I put on the mask and walked through the door with my fingers intertwined with Harrys. The room was well decorated massively and there were tables filled with all kinds of foods. There was even a blood fountain in the corner, when you’re dating a vampire it becomes easier to recognize certain things. I knew there was more to this ball that just and after play event.

        “Wow Niall, your clothes changed,” harry said. I looked down and surely enough they did. I was now wearing a full tux, vest, tie suit and all. I looked around and every one had changed too. Well everyone but Harry.

        “The place is probably charmed,” Zayn reasoned.

        “Well this sucks,” Harry pouted looking down at himself.

        “I like you in that shirt,” I said honestly making him smile.

       “Guys! Guys! Guuyyyyssss!” Elion came rushing to us. She was in a Victorian ball gown and her hair was tied up in a complicated way. Probably needed a thousand bobby pins to pull that off. “Did you hear?”

        “Hear what?” Josh asked.

        “The consul, they’re here! That’s what all this is about!” She said looking excited.

        “You mean the magic consul?” Liam asked in shock.

         “Yeah!” she nodded excitedly “That’s why they put on the play and everything, for their entertainment!”

        “How did we not hear about this?” I asked.

        “Well with all that’s happened, I don’t think you guys actually sat with other people and socialized,” Louis’ voice said. We looked behind to see him standing there with his hands in his pockets. He was wearing a black button up shirt, grey dress pants with darker grey suspenders and he had a plaid bow tie on. His sleeves were pulled up to his elbows making him look casual.

       “Lou! You were amazing tonight,” Harry said going to hug his friend.

       “You really were,” Liam agreed joining the group hug.

       “I was looking for you everywhere, you’re supposed to be my date!” Louis complained cutely.

       “So are you guys?” Josh asked with wide eyes.

       “Liam and I?” Louis laughed “I’ll never be that desperate.”

       “Bastard!” Liam said getting him in a head lock, a smile playing on his lips. We all laughed at them as Louis tried to get free.

       “Zayn!” Perrie’s voice yelled. Zayn hugged her and whispered words in her ear that made her blush.

       “You don’t mean that,” she said bashfully. The music started playing and we danced. I wasn’t that good but I could ball dance. I stuffed my face with food and chugged down their drinks and that lead me to having to use the bathroom. Harry wanted to walk me but I refused because, how would it look if two guys that were dating went to the bathroom together? I did my business and washed my hands and exited.

        “Niall….” A voice whispered. I looked around, there was no one there. I continued but heard it again. “Niall….Niall…outside….come….” I looked behind me and saw a screen door. “Yes….come…” I followed the voice. I know what you’re thinking. Get out of there! Don’t go you idiot! I’m aware that this’ how the stupid girl dies in horror movies but, there was something that was familiar about that voice. I’d heard it before but I just couldn’t remember where. I stepped out the door and found myself in the school garden. Even in the dim light it looked wonderful, it had been charmed so it could stay blooming during any season. Or so I was told. “Niall…” I followed the voice until I was in the center of the garden. “Niall…” I looked behind me. Suddenly green particles started flying out of the plants around me. Everything became black apart from the little glowing particles that were coming together to form a figure. I looked to see a woman. She had long hair that fell to her feet that were laced with flowers. She wore a long white gown that made her look like a goddess and had these blue marks covering the visible skin on her body. Her face only had one that run along her fore head

       “Who’re you?” I asked.

       “I’m your mother,” she answered. Her voice was soothing and beautiful.

       “I’m pretty sure I left my mother at home,” I said stupidly.

       “Not in that sense young one,” she laughed gently “I am the mother of your father and all of our kind.” I looked at her. Was this and hallucination? Did that electric shock get to my brain? “I know that you’re so confused.”

       “All of my kind? You mean like were-wolves?” I asked.

       “No I mean of animal spirits. You’re not a were-wolf Niall and neither is your dad,” she said.

       “What do you mean? I go running with my dad,” I said. The days he was home we would hang out and go for runs.

       “His ability is to shift. I know you don’t believe me and its understandable maybe you would believe my words if they came out of your mother’s mouth. Ask her about it because Niall, a great danger lies ahead of you and I’m worried for my child’s life. You need to discover how to use your wolf spirit or you won’t be strong enough to survive it. But don’t worry, I will stand by you through all, you have the support of your priestess. I will send you help when I find you need it. I will protect you like I do all my children. Beware of everything as you are now a direct target of the nebula along with all your friends. I unleash your wolf spirit and wish you luck in learning how to control it. The trick is love.” I was suddenly surrounded by the glowing particles. This time of all colors.

       “Wait! What do you mean? What’s gonna happen? Wait!” I yelled but she continued talking.

       “I must go now Niall. Stay with those you love and protect them. Learn how to control your abilities and you will win all future battles. You have about four weeks before the attack starts for they still plan it. I know its little time but you can do it I know you can. I will get your father to come back and show the ways of the spirits. I give you my wisdom and prayers.” Everything turned a bright white like a flash. I closed my eyes subconsciously but when I opened them I was back in the garden. My legs gave out and I fell to the floor.

       “Harry!” I yelled. I don’t know why but I just did. “Harry!”

       “Niall! Are you ok? What happened? Why are you on the floor?” he was squatting in front of me with a confused look. I hugged him and held him tight.            “Harry.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early update!!! It rained today and I stayed home so...

       “Harry,” I said. He hummed and rolled to face me. We were having a picnic on his roof. It was a warm day for autumn and we decided to spend it in his pool. His mum brought up some sandwiches for us so we decided to set up a picnic. “I…I don’t think…” I started.

       “What’s wrong babe?” he asked.

       “I don’t think I’m a were-wolf,” I admitted.

       “What do you mean?” he asked, his face scrunched up in confusion. I told him everything that happened the night of the ball.

       “Why didn’t you tell me Niall?” he asked.

       “I don’t know! I’m not even sure about it myself,” I said.

       “Well your dad comes back in a week right?” he asked.

       “Yeah, his time away from mum is up isn’t up yet so” I shrugged.

       “Call your dad or ask your mum,” he suggested.

       “Nah, I rather not disturb him. He calls me when he’s free, I’ll ask him then.” He nodded and opened his mouth to speak but I beat him to it “Just kiss me!” He raised his eyebrow at me. “I don’t want to think about his right now, kiss me,” I asked again. He licked his lips and bit them gently, I stared at his lips and leaned in. He leaned in the rest of the way and his soft lips met mine. Our lips moved sweetly against each other but the kiss got rougher. I don’t know how but he ended up on top of me with one of my hands in his hair and the other on his waist. I griped his shirt as his tongue forced a moan out of me. I bucked my hips creating a very welcomed friction on our crotches. He pinned my hips to the floor and bit my lower lip sexily.

        “Niall honey your- oh my!” a voice gasped. Harry got off me when he recognized his mother’s voice. “I didn’t mean to interrupt but Maura just called and said that her sister’s visiting today.”

        “Aunt Ellen?” I groaned. Not her! No other sister of hers would be free in such a time. My face was still kind of red because my boyfriend’s mum just caught me snogging him and also because I was just snogging him.

       “Yes! Her, I’ll leave now. Continue whatever it was that you were doing,” she winked at us and left with a chuckle.

       “Mum!” Harry groaned passing a hand through his unruly hair.

       “Well I have to go, you can come over in an hour I’m sure Aunt Ellen will be gone by then,” I kissed him goodbye.

       “No! Don’t leave!” he pouted. I smiled at him.

       “How about I snog you for two minutes then leave?” I suggested.

       “That sounds like a god deal…only add on to always remind me to lock the door to my room,” he smiled. I kissed him as promised before I left. I walked to my house slowly dreading to see Ellen. It’s not that I didn’t like her, not at all. I love her and she was one of my favorite people in the world. She just always did something humiliating and loved embarrassing me. Like for example when I turned 16 she sent me this huge box with ribbons and all that shit. Later when I was in my room I opened hers first excited to see what was in the box. I pulled out two purple dildos with ribbons tied around them. I tried to hide them but my mum decided to clean up my room the next day and I had some explaining to do. She sent me a real birthday present three days later though, which were two pairs of amazingly cool high tops, and all was forgiven but she always did shit like that! I wondered what she had planned for me this time.

        “Niall!” she exclaimed as I stepped in. Ellen was only twenty five and fresh out of college. My grandma adopted her when her single mother passed away. I think Ellen was her cousin’s child or something.

       “Auntie Ellen!” I exclaimed back.

       “Stop calling me aunt you make me feel old!” she complained.

       “That’s the point! What embarrassing present do you have planned for me this year?” I asked.

        “Well…I asked around work what an eighteen year old would want and they all said the same thing. I thought it was weird at first but more than ten people said the same thing so…” we walked to the kitchen were my mum was. “I heard you are mated to a boy named Harry! Shame I only have a few minutes this time but I should be free in a week, get Harry ready to meet me!” she checked her large pink bag. She pulled out a wrapped up box and handed it to me, I knew better than to open it there so I just smiled and thanked her. “I got Maura to send me a picture of him and he’s so cute!” I couldn’t disagree with that.

        “Dinner’s ready!” mum smiled. We decided to eat on the kitchen table.

       “So have you been on dates?” Ellen asked and I nodded.

       “Those two are together all the time!” mum added.

       “Have you guys done it yet?” She asked and I chocked on my pasta.

       “W-What?” I asked. They didn’t really expect me to answer to that did they?

       “Have you?” Mum raised an eyebrow.

       “Nope! This conversation is not happening!” I said chugging my water.

       “He’s still a virgin,” mum snickered.

       “Mum!” I yelled turning red.

       “So you really haven’t! Haven’t you guys been mated for like two months? Your mum did it with your dad like a week after they met!” Ellen laughed.

       “I don’t want to know about that!” See! This was what I was talking about!

       Ellen helped with the dishes before she had to leave. I walked her to the door and made sure to tell her she was never welcome back. I checked my phone to see a text from Harry saying that his dad was in town for a dinner and he was going to join him with his mum. He promised to be with me by midnight and it was about seven. I texted him back telling him he doesn’t have to and he replied saying he would because his mum would go for a sleep over at Jay’s house. Jay? Wasn’t that Louis’ mum’s name.

       “Niall, did I tell you I was going to Jay’s house for the night?” mum asked me as I stepped into the kitchen.

       “No, why are you?” I asked.

       “It’s a club thing. Almost every woman in the neighborhood is in it,” She explained. Club? How come I didn’t know about that?

       I helped her wipe the dishes, we worked in a comfortable silence. “Is dad a werewolf?” I asked.

       “Very funny Niall,” she chuckled.

       “No, it’s a legit question,” I said.

       “No, your dad is a spirit animal. You didn’t know that?” She frowned.

       “No, he would turn into a wolf and run with me,” I said.

       “That’s one of his abilities, to shift,” she explained. There was a silence

       “I am a werewolf right?”

       “Yes you are, just like me.”

      


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO....my friend sent this to me just for fun and I decided to post it. It's just smut really so you wouldn't miss anything if you decide to skip it. It has nothing to so with the story so...

       After my mum left and I locked the door, I grabbed my present and walked up the stairs sluggishly. If boredom could actually kill, I would have been buried a thousand feet underground. I grabbed my phone and chatted with Zayn and Josh until they had to go then just laid there on my bed waiting for someone to text me. Maybe I could have gone to watch a movie or something. My phone finally vibrated and I picked it up hopping it was Harry. No such luck, it was Ellen. I opened the text and it read.

Ellen: Do you like my present?

Me: I haven’t opened it yet.

Ellen: Open itttttttttttt

       I rolled my eyes and grabbed the box, to unwrap. There was a DVD inside. I stared at it suspiciously and finally grabbed my laptop and popped it in. It was a video of these two guys, I noticed one kind of looked like me and the other like harry. They started making out sweetly, what was I watching? I tried to skip forward but it wouldn’t let me so I just stared at it. It’s when they started taking each other’s clothes off that I realized what it was. I grabbed my phone.

Me: WTF!!!!!

She replied instantly

Ellen: Like it?

Me: Why do these guys look like Harry and I?

Ellen: That’s the whole point.

Me: I’m not watching look alike porn of us!!!

Ellen: So you’re the blushing virgin kind, I bet you my derby signed shirt you won’t be able to watch it to the end.

I wanted that derby shirt. So bad.

Me: Fine! You’re on!

Ellen: Just tell me how it ends. BTW that’s not all that’s in there ;) ;) ;)

       I could watch a video. I put play and stared at the screen. Of course I knew I could just play the DVD and not actually watch it until the end, but I wanted to prove to myself I could do this without turning fifty shades of red. It’s not like it was wrong anyway. I turned out the volume and got comfortable against the pillows. The brunet pushed the blond back until the back of his knees hit the bed. They fell on it but their lips never once separated. The brunet started kissing down his neck, leaving visible marks as he trailed down his body. He caught one of his nipples between his teeth and the other between his fingers. The blond moaned as the brunet sucked and played with his nipple and bucked his hips. The brunet pinned them down, much like how harry had done with me earlier, before continuing down the blond’s body.

        He started palming him slowly getting groans in return. The blond started breathing faster and bucked into the brunet’s touch. “Hurry,” he whined and his partner smirked up at him. He ever so slowly pulled off his skinny jeans which he threw somewhere behind him. He sucked marks on the insides on the blond’s thighs, until he finally reached the visible bulge in the blond’s briefs. He licked it and sucked on it before finally deciding to get rid of them. He licked up the blond’s cock before giving the tip little kitten licks, the blond groaned and bucked his hips. The brunet held them down and started taking him into his mouth. I let out a moan at that. I slapped my hands over my mouth, that didn’t just happen. It was then that I noticed the tent in my pants and that my heart was beating a little faster than normal. Ah fuck! I looked back at the screen and the brunet was bobbing his head fast on the blond’s dick. I remembered when Harry gave me a blow job, the way it felt to have my cock in his warm, moist mouth.

        My hand found it’s way to my boner and started palming it slowly. I groaned and looked at my screen. The brunet had taken all of him and the blond was grunting continuously. The strain of my cock against my jeans was unbearable so I unbuttoned them and pulled my cock out. I started stroking it slowly as I looked at the screen, the brunet was sucking on one of the blond’s balls. I bit my lip and started stroking my cock faster imagining it was Harry’s big hands. An especially loud moan filled the air and I opened my eyes curios to see what was happening. The blond was on his arms and knees with the brunet was lapping at his hole. I moaned and suddenly, jerking off wasn’t enough. I pulled off my jeans and briefs quickly and threw them to the floor. I sucked on my fingers, making sure to get them all slick. I teased myself by circling my rim before I pushed a finger in. I moaned and started pumping my finger in and out, I added another while thinking of Harry. Of his luscious lips and how it felt like having him on top of me. I remembered how it felt like when he kissed down my body, how it felt like when he was licking at my hole. Even with three fingers up my ass, I still wanted more.

       The sound of skin slapping against skin filled my ears and the blond started moaning even louder and longer. I pulled my fingers out feeling completely unsatisfied. I remembered Ellen said there was something else in the box so I scrambled for it. I turned it over and emptied it. A bottled of lube and a vibrator fell out the box. I didn’t think about it, I just grabbed it and coated it in lube and pushed it inside me. It burned a bit but I could handle it, it wasn’t that big anyways just five inches. When I got used to the stretch I started pushing it in and out of me, I moaned and threw my head back in pleasure. I switched it on, making it jump to life inside of me. I moaned even louder and continued fucking myself with it. It felt so good and at that moment I started wondering why I hadn’t had sex with Harry yet. I felt that familiar feeling at the pit of my stomach. With a few more pushed I was cuming all over my chest. I moaned Harry’s name embarrassingly loud then collapsed on the bed. I glanced at the screen and saw the brunet cum all over the blond’s face. I panted in attempt to catch my breath, that shirt was mine…..

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Wi-Fi is down and I had to wait until my dad bought a cable. Life is so hard right now. Anyways I decided that I should make the chapters longer since I usually update only once a week. Anyways enjoy xx

       My eyes flew open and I sat up quickly. There was someone in my room “Sorry did I scare you?” I familiar voice asked. I fell back on my bed with a sigh.

       “Gosh Harry, you scared the shit out of me!” I groaned. My heart was beating faster than usual and I was kind of dizzy from my fast movement.

       “Sorry,” he apologized with a smile. The moonlight that slid through the windows illuminated his face and also reminded me it would soon be a full moon. He was wearing a suit and tie and he smelt mouthwatering.

        “New clone?” I asked.

       “Yeah, my dad just got it for me,” he smiled “Like it?”

       “Yeah, a lot. Now come here so I can cuddle you!” I made grabby motions at him. He took off his fancy attire in vampire speed and was soon under the covers with me. I put my head on his chest and tangled our legs together. He felt so warm. “I always thought vampires couldn’t sleep,” I admitted, sleepily running a finger over his butterfly tattoo.

       “Some of us can’t,” he said.

        “How comes?”

       “Well, you just got to know how. I mean, how did you think we hibernated in our coffins?” he asked.

       “I never actually thought of that…wait you actually do that?” I asked. He laughed.

        “Only ancient vampires like Dracula do that,”

        “Dracula exists?” I asked in disbelief.

        “Yeah. I’ve met him before. He’s creepy as hell! He’s one of the original vampires. You know the kind that still feeds of humans and live in creepy castles made of stone.” He answered. I opened my mouth to ask a question but he beat me to it “Shhh, go sleep. You’re tired.” I opened my mouth to complain but he placed his lips over mine. I immediately forgot what I had to say as my lips moved against his sleepily. “Good night babe.” As if I was going to fall asleep that easily now that I was up. I sighed and somehow managed to snuggle closer to him. He started running his fingers through my hair and somehow, I did fall asleep…

        I felt something wet on my neck. It was warm and pleasant. I opened my eyes slowly to see brown curls. “Harry,” I said with a smile. He licked one long strap from the bottom of my neck to right under my ear the pulled back to look at me.

       “Good morning babe,” he said in his raspy morning voice before he kissed me. I pushed him back though.

        “I haven’t brushed yet!” I complained but he ignored me and kissed me again. I tried to push him back but he grabbed my hands and pinned them over my head. He proceeded to kiss me again but I turned my face “Harry!”

       “I don’t mind, really,” he said before kissing me again. I gave in since he clearly wasn’t going to let me go. I kissed him back with as much passion and I attempted to gain dominance but let’s face it, you can’t really win against a vampire. He kissed down my neck until he reached the collar of my pj shirt. His fingers crept up my shirt and started rubbing the skin. I bucked into his touch and moaned as he started sucking on my sweet spot. His fingers reached my nipples and started playing with them. He finally pushed up my shirt until it bunched up in my collar bones, and started kissing my chest. He licked around the skin until he finally settled for suck on my nipples. I moaned and grabbed his hair

       “Harry,” I gasped as he bit down on it. I bit my lips and looked down at him. He continued down my happy trail and licked around my belly button. I bucked my hips and let out a groan.

       “Eager are we?” he smirked up at me sexily when he noticed the huge tent in my pj pants. I put an arm over my face.

        “Shut up,” I said. He chuckled and pulled down my pants, I lifted my hips to help him out and soon I was bare in front of him. He sat on his knees and took a second to take in every visible bit of me.

        “You’re so gorgeous,” he said and bit his lip.

        “Hurry! Do something!” I complained. He smiled at me before continuing where he was. He started kissing my balls and sucking on them. I moaned softly as he moved up. He licked a long stripe along the vein from the base of my cock to my tip. He grabbed me in his large hand and started pumping his fist. I bucked my hips into his touch and let out a moan. He started leaving short kisses on my tip before he popped it in his mouth and sucked. He started taking me further and further into his mouth. I moaned and bit my fist. He licked around my cock as he hollowed his cheeks. He moaned around my cock and the vibrations drove me crazy. He suddenly pulled off and before I could complain, he pushed my legs to my chest and started lapping at my hole. No matter how hard I tried I couldn’t hold in the loud moan that escaped my lips. I grabbed his hair and pushed his face into my ass. “Fuck Harry! Feels so good!” I gasped bucking my hips. My second hand joined my first in his hair. “Ah! Harry- Shit!” I arched my back. He pushed a finger in me along with his tongue and that drove me crazy. I let out an even louder moan and shut my eyes. I felt him add a second one and a third and oh gosh! He suddenly pulled back and kissed me. I kissed him back aggressively and ground my hip into his feeling his huge cock strain against his briefs. I moaned and reached a hand between us to palm him. He groaned, encouraging me to slip a hand into his briefs and start stroking him. “Love me?” I asked. He stared into my eyes and nodded. I pulled his briefs as far as I could and he sat up to take them off the rest of the way. I spread my legs for him as I watched him stroke himself. He spat on his hand and wet his cock up before leaning over me. He braced himself on his fore arm against the bed and his fingers found mine. I intertwined our fingers and got a smile from him.

        “You sure?” he asked. I nodded eagerly “This might hurt,” he warned. I nodded again. He stared into my eyes as he lined himself up with my hole and pushed the tip in- My eyes flew open. I blinked a few times then looked around. Faint light was entering the room through the curtains. I was breathing in quick pants and my body felt hot. That did not just happen! Harry was spooning me. His arms were wrapped tightly around my waist and I was laying on his arm instead of my pillows. I was suddenly aware of my throbbing hard on, I groaned and looked at the time. It was six thirty, classes started at seven thirty. I suddenly wished that I had taken night classes or had my first class at ten but I came late and didn’t really get to choose. The bright side was that I would be done with my courses faster than those who chose to have only two classes per day. I tried to wiggle out of Harry’s tight grasp and dash to the bathroom but of course, he woke up.

        “What’s wrong babe?” he asked sitting up tiredly. I turned and looked for my towel.

        “Nothing, just woke up early and decided to just get ready for school,” I smiled.

         “It’s Monday isn’t it?” he groaned. I nodded and rushed to the bathroom. I banged my head on the tiled walls. Fuck my life. I took a shower and took care of my problem making sure to not make a single sound. I walked back into the room to see harry walking around in his briefs. He came over and kissed me. Images from my dream flashed into my mind making me flush and push back.

       “You should go take a shower!” I said and dashed to my closet. He stood there for a while before finally going to take a shower. That morning was awkward and I walked around looking at the floor. Every time I looked at him I’d remember my dream. Why was I dreaming about us having sex? Did I want to? Argh! I sent Josh a text to come pick me up.

        “You’re going to school with me right?” Harry asked.

         “Oh sorry, I promised Josh I’d go with him,” I said staring at the suddenly captivating counter. I heard a honk and immediately grabbed my stuff and run out the door. I jumped into his car and we drove off.

         “What happened?” he asked.

         “I can’t ask a friend for a ride anymore? We need to go check out cars this week!” I said.

         “Like you’d miss a chance to drive with your boyfriend in his fancy car, and plus there was none of that usual snogging,” he raised an eyebrow at me.

        “Fine! I’m avoiding him. That’s all I’m saying,”

        I made sure to avoid harry at all cost. When I saw him walking down a hallway and turned and went the other way, I jumped into the janitor’s closet and I also entered a random class room. It was weird. I usually never saw him that much, it was like he was looking for me. We were given a project and since I came to class late, I waited in the bathroom until harry was out of sight, Zayn and Josh were already partnered up. I groaned, that meant I had to ask someone I wasn’t familiar with.

       “Wanna be my partner?” Louis asked me hopefully.

       “Yeah,” I said relieved. I actually knew who Louis was.

       “Perfect! My place or yours?” he asked.

       “I don’t really mind,” I shrugged “You do live like five steps away from me.”

       “So my place!” he said excitedly. He was really trying to be my friend and I really appreciated that. He sat with us that day and I laughed so hard I almost pissed my pants. The teacher glared at Louis but didn’t bother calling him out because he learnt that that made him only louder. When the bell rang Louis said “I’ll give you a ride home!” and was out. I sometimes wondered if he was secretly a pixie because he was always full of energy.

       On my way to my last class I ran into Daisy. She gave me a hard glare “Don’t think you won this dog! We have so much more coming, we will leave you begging for mercy and I'’ll be sure to be the one to end your pathetic existence,” Sparks of electricity shot out her fingers. How the hell was she using magic? Now that I thought about it, Justin was able to use his that day in school too. A teacher walked out his class room making Daisy walk on. Daisy was too sweet of a name for her, she should be called something like…demon. Yep, that suited her perfectly.

       I spent the rest of the day thinking about what Daisy said. It was kind of what that lady from the garden told me. I now knew that it was true as Daisy confirmed it. I had to tell everyone, but I couldn’t say some spirit appeared before me and turns out I’m not a werewolf! I needed to find out more about the whole situation. The last bell rung and I was free from school. Why did I even decide to go to college? Right, so I could actually get somewhere in life. I wasn’t as smart as Louis and Harry apparently were so without a college degree, I wasn’t going anywhere. “There you are!” Louis voice called. I smiled at him as a greeting, we chatted as we walked to his car, which I was surprised to find out was a shiny Lamborghini.

       “Wow!” I gasped.

       “It’s nothing, my dad works with those car selling companies and they gave him this one for free, he already has a car so he gave this to me,” he explained.

       “Well I need to get a job there!” I exclaimed earning a laugh from him.

       I’d never been inside Louis’ house and it was very nice. Spacious and very well decorated. “My sisters aren’t home yet,” he said.

       “How many do you have?” I asked conversationally as we walked to the kitchen.

       “Five, want a drink?” he asked.

       “Apple juice would be fine,” I said. He grabbed me a bottle and took a bag of chips from one of the shelves. 

       We started working on our project. I was first distracted with Louis’ room because it was interesting. The mix of furniture, the band posters on his walls, his stripped sheets he explained he got when he went through a phase. “Louis open the door!” a voice yelled from his window. I tensed.

         “Hide me!” I gasped. He furrowed his eyebrows at me. “Please!”

       “I’m coming just a sec!” he yelled down to Harry. In vampire speed, he ran to his bathroom and sprayed me with his body spray before shoving me into his closet. He played music and was down stairs.

       “I think Niall’s avoiding me!” he said as he stepped into the boy’s room.

       “What did you do?” Louis asked.

       “I don’t know! I’ve been looking around school for him today but I never saw him!” he groaned. I knew it! I never saw him that much.

       “Well then go talk to him,” Lou suggested. I watched their movements through a little crack of the door.

       “He’s not home,” harry said as he fell on the bed.

       “Wait until he gets back, now I have a project to do,” Louis said.

       “Louis William Tomlinson! Are you kicking me out?” Harry asked.

       “Yep, out the door for now, in five minutes it’s out the window.”

       “Useless piece of shit!” Harry grabbed the metal golf club and swung it at Louis. There was a huge snap sound and a groan.

       “Dude! You just broke my arm!” Louis groaned. Was he ok? Oh my god Harry hurt him!

       “Serves you right! And I’ve been looking for that!” Harry said retrieving his club.

       “Go complain to Liam and marry his ass while you’re at it,” Louis said.

       “See this is why I don’t come to you for advice!” Harry said.

       “Five minutes are up,” I watched as Louis pushed my boyfriend out his window. I bit my lip to hold in a scream. “Did you hurt yourself?” Louis asked out the window.

       “Nope, landed on my feet!” Harry laughed.

       “Maybe I’ll have better luck next time,” With that Louis shut the window I never saw him open. He waited a while before opening the closet.

       “Are you ok?” I asked looking at his arm.

       “Oh yeah, he’s done worse. He’s snapped my back in half before,” he said casually. “Gosh what’s with that face!” he laughed “It’s how vampires play with each other and I’ve broken so much bones it doesn’t hurt any more. That’s only if it’d done by a vampire, if it’s a werewolf then it hurts like a bitch!”

       “Next time don’t throw my boyfriend out a window! I almost had a heart attack!” I sat down.

       “So, why are you avoiding him?” he asked. I sighed, I was kind of forced to tell him, considering the situation. Damn….


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this isn't edited. I at least corrected everything that was under lined red...enjoy x

       “So you had a wet dream about Harry what’s wrong with that?” Louis asked me with a blank expression on his face.

       “I don’t know! It’s just that I keep remembering it when I look at him,” I admitted.

       “Omg! You’re a virgin! You guys haven’t done it yet? It’s been like two months” Louis exclaimed.

       “Shhhh!” I said like someone would actually hear us.

       “Don’t worry it’s perfectly normal. So what’s going on is that you want to do it with him,” Louis explained.

       “I do not! Well it’s not that I don’t…” I trailed off.

       “I took a class on bonding. Before you ask it looks good for colleges, you subconsciously want to sleep with him. You guys haven’t completed the mating processes and I bet Harry is literally dying to have you right now.”

       “How would you know that?” I asked

       “He’s a vampire, we need sex like we need blood,” he ate a chip.

       “Well, if he wants it so bad how comes he hasn’t made a move yet?” I asked.

       “Well, I guess he’s scared,” Louis said looking out his window.

       “Scared? I’m pretty sure he’s slept with at least five people before me,” I mumbled before stuffing my face with chips.

       “Have you ever watched vampire porn Niall?” Louis asked. I shook my head at him. He got up and pulled out a box from under his bed, he went through it and pulled out a DVD. “Here watch it and you’ll understand.” I warily took it from him. “Also Harry’s not small at all, it would hurt to take that at first. Especially if you’re a virgin.” He added as an afterthought. I gaped at him “God no! I haven’t slept with him! If you knew someone from birth, you’re bound to see them naked.” There was a short silence in which I gulped my juice.

       “How-How do I get him to?” I asked finishing with weird hand movements.

       “I say run out of blood and get him to feed off you,” Louis shrugged. I furrowed my eyebrows. “If he’s used to your blood it wouldn’t be as hard for him,” Louis explained. My confused expression never left my face. “Just watch the video and you’ll understand, feeding and sex are practically the same thing to us. Plus if he says no just pull tears on him and oh! Vampires usually share blood with people they love! Use that to your advantage.”

       When I got home the first thing I did was pop the porn video into my laptop. I skipped the fore play part to when they were doing the deed. The guy was pounding into the guy at a really fast pace and had his fangs buried deep into his lovers neck. They were going too fast and hard I wondered how the bottom guy wasn’t bleeding. I checked the cover of the CD and it read “Cute twinks make slow sensual love” that was slow? I went online and searched for rough vampire porn and damn! There was blood everywhere but the bottom was moaning in pure bliss. I squeezed my thighs together suddenly uncomfortable. I was sure I would bleed to death out my arse hole if I was fucked that roughly. I now knew what Louis meant by the blood thing. So that’s why their fangs come out when they get turned on. 

      But I could do it for Harry and clearly myself too. I’m pretty sure I could take it if Harry could slow down just a little bit. It was my body’s fault for choosing a vampire anyways, it’d have to deal with it. I heard a knock on the door and absentmindedly went to open it still thinking about how to get my vampire to sleep with me. I opened the door, my eyes widened as I saw Harry standing there. I panicked and tried to shut the door, I wasn’t ready to face him yet! He caught it though and pushed it open. I was soon pinned against it with my hands pinned to my chest. Fan- fucking- tanstic!

       “Why are you mad at me?” he demanded.

       “I’m not,” I said avoiding his intense stare.

       “You’ve clearly been avoiding me! And even hid in Louis’ closet!” he whined.

       “You found out…” I banged my head against the door.

       “He tried, but perfume won’t do the trick. So what did I do?”

       “You didn’t do anything. I swear, it’s me, I….” I trailed off.

       “You?” he urged.

       “Last night I uh…” I tried again

       “C’mon babe, you know you can tell me anything,” he soothed.

       “I dreamt that…you…we…were uh…” he lifted my chin so I was looking straight into his eyes. That just made thing ten times worse. He urged me on “We were…you know…” I flushed all shades possible shades of red and looked away.

       “You had a wet dream?” his serious expression was now a smile. I groaned. “That was it? Niall if you knew how many dream’s I’ve had of you since I first met you, you’d probably think I’m nothing but a pervert,” he laughed. I hid my face in his chest still embarrassed. We watched a movie in my room. We ended up snogging half way thought it and I ended up blowing him and he fingered me.

       Next morning, I got all the blood I had in my house and gave them to Louis’ mother. I lied it was from my mum and she was happy as she had forgotten to buy some and they were out. We got phone calls that all classes before mid-day were canceled because apparently one of the charming club classes had gone wrong and it left a huge mess. Perfect I was all set up to convince my boyfriend to suck my blood! I went back to my room and tried to silently wiggle back into his arms without waking him up. I let out a sigh of content when I accomplished my mission. “Where were you?” Harry asked sleepily. I jumped getting a chuckle from him.

       “Nowhere really, I just wanted to finish my chores before my mum comes home,” I lied.

       “No school until mid-day,” he mumbled happily. Of course he heard that! I took the call downstairs so I wondered exactly how far vampires could hear. We snuggled a bit before his stomach growled. “First time I’m hungry before you,” he got up and yawned.

        “I actually ate already,” I smiled at him.

        “I’ll be right back,” he was gone leaving a rush of wind behind then re-appeared “Did you run out of blood?”

        “I don’t know, check again,” I shrugged. He left then re-appeared with a frown “I’ll go home and get some,” oh crap I didn’t think of that!

        “No! Don’t disturb your mum! She was out with mine and louis’ and I’m sure she is tired,” I tried. Suddenly his phone rung, he put it on loud speaker.

        “Hey Harry, everyone has to stay in whatever building they are in now,” Louis’ voice said through the speaker.

        “What why?” Harry asked.

        “Well…I might have attracted humans to our neighborhood. The consul said only the adults are allowed out,” Louis explained boredly. It was a standard rule in all supernatural neighborhoods, when humans came to the neighbor hoods kids went on lock down but college kids were usually allowed out. I mean we were old enough to know not to expose ourselves. But I guess England was different.

       “What why did you do that Lou!” Harry groaned.

       “Let’s just say I helped out a friend…bye!” he hung up. I suddenly really liked Louis. Like a lot! Harry threw his phone some place and flopped down on the bed face first. We watched some tv shows and talked, I kept glancing at him wondering when was the right time to ask him. I noticed his eyes were dark instead of it’s usual bright green. I even caught him staring at my neck a few times. I took a deep breath, now or never. I grabbed his hand and pulled him up stairs wordlessly, I fell on the bed and pulled him down with me. He caught himself on his hands though and looked at me questioningly.

       “Bite me,” I said it was easier to just be straight forward. He stared at me and I think it took a bit of time for what I said to sink into his brain.

       “W-What?” he asked.

       “Bite me,” I repeated. He laughed and rolled off me.

       “Real funny Niall,” I huffed and climbed on top of him.

       “I’m serious Harry,” I put my hands on his chest.

       “Niall, no.” His tone was suddenly hard. I opened my mouth to complain but he gave me a look that said he wasn’t changing his mind. Time to play the crying, pity card thingie.

       “I found out yesterday that it’s normal for a vampire to feed from his mate…you know when the feelings are real and all….” I trailed off and purposely avoided his eyes. I was going to hell.

       “Niall,” he sighed.

       “Do you not?” I asked. I was under him the next second

       “NO, no, no! Niall that’s not it! It’s just that I’m scared I’ll take too much,” he admitted.

       “Well I trust you,” I smiled at him and put my hand on his cheek. We stared at each other and his resolve seemed to break.

       “Fine, but if you want me to stop-” he started but I cut him off.

       “I’ve watched enough vampire movies to know the whole “don’t hesitate to hurt me” speech,” I rolled my eyes at him.

       “You do know t’s going to hurt right?” he asked. I hadn’t thought about that, he was trying to freak me out. I nodded and tilted my head, to expose my neck. My heat was beating fast and yeah I was kind of nervous. Ok that was a lie I was nervous. He started kissing my neck softly. “You smell so good,” he murmured against the skin. I suddenly felt his fangs scrape my neck before he licked a long stripe up my neck. Then I felt him sink his fangs into my neck. I gasped as the pain hit me, I closed my eyes and gripped onto the sheets. Harry let out a long moan and held on to me tighter. I suddenly felt a weird sensation in the pit of my stomach. It wasn’t a painful or anything, just there. It started spreading to the rest of my body. A wave of pleasure suddenly washed over me and a moan left my lips. For some reason I started moaning along with him in pleasure as he took my blood. His fingers got under my shirt and started rubbing my skin.

       “Harry!” I gasped for some reason. He pulled away from me briskly and I let out a sound of discontent as the sensation started leaving my body.

        “Did I hurt you? Did I take too much? Are you dizzy?” he asked. I took quick breath, my mind was foggy and I wanted nothing more than have him bite me again.

“Niall, you’re scaring me,” Harry said.

        “No I’m fine. That felt strange,” I sat up. I took a look at him, his lips were smudged with my blood and there was a bit dripping off the side to his lips. He smiled and started licking at my neck.

       “Your blood tastes like heaven. Sorry, that was weird,” he sighed.

       “Not for a vampire. And, thanks…I guess,” I sent him a smile. Harry sat back and stared at me intensely. “What?”

       “Nothing, sorry. I just really want to bite you again,” he admitted. He shook his head “Tell me about your day. Distract me.”

       I told him everything. He laughed at the ways I avoided him and my reaction to Louis’ car. Some thing told me that I should tell him about Daisy so I did. He frowned at me and when I continued by saying it was that that woman had told me he decided that we were going to go see Kelvin. “Where does he live anyways?” I asked as I got dressed.

        “Just like a block away,” Harry shrugged as he watched my every movement. I noticed that he became jittery and would constantly clench and unclench his fist.

       “Niall!” the door opened and I heard my mum’s heels click as she walked.

       “I’m here!” I yelled back adding “With Harry!” as an afterthought.

       “I’m surprised you’re home,” she was in front of my door now and she popped her head through.

       “Weren’t we supposed to stay home because of the humans?” Harry asked.

        “Oh honey,” Mum laughed “That was only for kids under seventeen. You should know that.” She left with that.

        “But Lou said… You guys didn’t!” he said. I hatted that harry was some sort of genius at that moment.

       “I do not know what you are talking about,” I put on shoes “Let’s go.” He squinted his eyes at me before getting up. “Gosh don’t act like you didn’t enjoy it!”

       “If your mum heard that she would have completely misunderstood what you were saying,” he laughed. I smiled and followed him out the door.

       That was actually the first time I had been around the neighborhood. It was one of those fancy posh ones full on unique houses but that wasn’t because it was full of rich people but supernaturals that had different view on what was normal. “We’re here,” Harry pulled out a key from his pocket.

       “You have a key?” I asked.

       “Yeah, his mum gave it to me,” he pushed the door opened and let me in. I looked around in awe as I walked in. The walls were covered in what I thought were family portraits and all kinds of creative paintings.

       “His mum is an artist,” Harry explained. He led me to the living room “Hey Kelvin w- holly shit!” I looked over Harry to see what got such a reaction out of him. It was the sight of Kelvin sitting on Emmet’s lap snogging him.

       “Oh hey guys,” Kelvin said casually when he finally acknowledged us. What the actual fuck.

      


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating last week. That was the week of my dance concert and I was really busy! >•

        “You guys look like you just saw ghosts,” kelvin said laying down on the sofa and swinging his legs over Emmet’s lap. “So did you guys want something?”

       “You bastard! You never told me you two were dating!” Harry pouted. Kelvin rolled his eyes at him.

       “We didn’t tell anybody. Those who figured it out, figured it out,” he said.

       “Niall, do you have something to tell us?” Emmet asked me. I must have been making a face of some kind. I nodded.

       “Take a seat, we all ears” Kelvin sat up and gave me a worried look. Harry led me to the love seat and pulled me onto his lap like there wasn’t a large sofa right next to it.

       “Ok…so, I’m gonna sound kind of crazy telling you this but…” I told them the whole story. Kelvin gave me a thoughtful look.

       “When God created the world he created protectors for the humans. His Priests and Priestesses. The one you describes sounds a lot like Azula, the mother of all spirit animals, and if it really is her that means you aren’t a werewolf Niall,” Kelvin said. Emmet spoke up next.

       “You shouldn’t be so worried about meeting her though, she was famous for being the most interactive with her ‘children’,” he put air quotation marks as he said the word “She shows that she’s genuinely cares and that she’s there for all spirit animals.”

       “But then she told me that the nebula were going to attack and the next thing Daisy is saying that they will attack soon,” I said.

       “But spirit wolves have to be awoken, well the spirit inside of them must be, for them to be able to use their abilities,” Harry said.

       “I just found out that my dad is a spirit animal. Azula said that he will teach me how to use my spirit wolf. But my parents both think I’m a werewolf,” I said.

        “I’m going to tell everyone in our group about this. We don’t know what or who the nebula are after, we can only make assumptions,” Emmet said.

       “I’m going to find out more about this, you guys go home and don’t worry about it. Ok?” Kelvin smiled at us.

        “Even though you say that…” I said.

        “We know nothing and stressing over that would just be pointless,” Emmet said. I nodded at him.

         “Let’s go home babe,” Harry said in my ear. I nodded and got up. We said goodbye to the couple and left. We walked to my back yard and sat down in the grass. Watching the sky was bound to be relaxing right?

        Suddenly Harry sat up. I opened my mouth to ask him what was going on but he placed his hand over it before I could.

 

**HARRY’S POV**

I stared at the door. “What are we going to do?” a voice a recognized as my mother’s asked.

       “Niall asked me about spirit animals, he knows something, he must,” Maura groaned.

       “Ellen make a sound barrier,” A voice I was sure was Karen’s said. “Don’t want people listening in on this.”

       “We probably have to tell our kids about this,” an unfamiliar voice said.

       “Trica you know we can’t do that, there just some things they can live without knowing,” Maura said.

       “But we can’t shield them from this! They are the keys to unlocking the gates!” mum said.

       “We put them in danger by sealing the gates with them,” the unfamiliar voice said.

        “I feel like Kelvin knows that something is up. I found him reading the book on the nebula in our library,” that was Kelvin’s mum for sure.

       “Niall asked me if he was a werewolf,” Maura spoke up and the room was filled with gasps.

       “They know something. Maybe the nebula already attacked them,”

       “They are going to hate us when they find out they truth. Their entire lives are lies. They think that their parents work overseas. They think that they’re just normal…” the person who spoke burst into tears. I felt Niall grip my hand, I looked at him and he gave me a puzzled look. I held him and extended my nullification shield so he was engulfed in it. I pointed towards the house.

       “We need their fathers to come back home, they need to abort from their mission,” mum said.

        “We need to be prepared, I feel like something is coming, and something horrible,”

       “I…I think…I think it’s time that Niall learnt how to use his spirit,” Maura said. There was a silence.

       “So we’re doing this?”

       “Yes, let’s teach our children about the abilities they don’t know they have,” there was a silence.

       “There are people in the backyard,” a voice said. I was using my abilities how could the person tell? I panicked and did the first thing that came to my mind. I pushed Niall back and crashed my lips to his. He fell to his back on the soft grass and I followed him. He seemed to pick up on what I was doing because he tangled his fingers in my hair and kissed me back.

       The back door opened and we both jumped apart like we were caught in action. “Oh, h-hey mum,” Niall said, making a show out of it panting and all.

       “Hey, Maura!” I said standing up.

       “Teenage boys, can never keep they hands to themselves,” she smiled and went back in. I helped Niall up, threw him over my shoulder and run to Liam’s house. I didn’t bother knocking on the door and stepped in dropping Niall to his feet once we were inside.

       “Liam!” I called going to the stairs.

        “My room!” he yelled back probably recognizing me. I grabbed Niall’s hand and led him up the stairs to Liam’s room. Louis, Josh and Zayn were sited on his floor and Liam popped his head out of his walk in closet. They were all sweaty and I could tell, by the ball in Lou’s arms, they just played soccer. “What’s up?”

       “Our parents know something,” I said. Niall took a seat on the small sofa he had in his room. 

       “Our parent know a lot of things,” Louis said with a frown. He probably sensed the urgency in my voice. I told them everything we heard.

       “What are our fathers if they aren’t what they say they are?” Liam asked.

       “There is something really weird going on. Zayn and Josh, your mothers are there too. They know about the nebula and were talking about gates,” Niall said.

       “We should call Kelvin, he’s really good with such things,” Louis said.

       “We were just there like ten minutes ago,” Niall said.

       “I’m so confused. So our mothers know each other?” Zayn ask.

       “I’d love to hear the excuse my mum comes up with this time!” Josh said disbelievingly.

        “You can’t say anything! They don’t know we overheard them!” I said.

        “We still need to go to school!” Liam reminded us. Curse words flew out everyone’s mouths.

Niall’s pov.

        We were all late that day and I guess they weren’t able to fix up completely everything because there were random objects and plants floating around in the air. Literally. Louis and I worked on our project in math and nobody was as talkative as usual. I guess we were all thinking about the new piece knowledge we just acquired. Harry made an effort to smile at me and give me a few kisses but his eyes roamed the courtyard for any sign of the Nebula members. I wasn’t up for the last hour of class so I separated from Elion to go to the garden. The place I met Azula.

       I walked to the exact spot where I saw her. There was nothing, not even a single trace that a goddess or whatever had been there. But that made sense what kind of high priestess would leave traces behind. “What are you doing here?” a voice asked from behind me. I squealed and jumped to me feet. Harry laughed behind me. I growled at him.

       “What are you doing here?” I asked.

       “I was coming back from one of my scholar club meetings with Lou, lame name I know, I caught your scent so I followed it.” He explained. “So, is something bothering you?” I smiled at him sweetness.

       “Nah, I’m fine. I just didn’t feel like going to the last class. You should get back,” I said. He walked up to me slowly. He cupped my face and tilted my face so I was looking up at him.

       “Hey, everything is going to be ok,” he whispered.

       “I know that, it’s just… I was kind of hopping that this wasn’t real. That the Nebula made a mistake and went after the wrong people and would leave us alone. But now I know that it’s real. That these people want me dead. And apparently my life isn’t what I really thought it was. I mean, I thought I was a fucking werewolf my whole life!” I admitted. “I’m scared.”

       “You shouldn’t be though. I promise to be there with you every single step pf the way. I will protect you Niall, I love you,” he sealed his words with a kiss. I kissed him back and held on to him like he was a life line. “How about we get out of here?” he asked. I nodded. We run to his car smiling to each other ignoring all the looks we got from the people all around the university. His Audi was parked messily next to Liam’s Hummer. I got in and put on my seat belt.

         “Where to your highness?” he asked.

         “My place,” I winked at him. He gave me, what I could only describe as, a sexy look and bit his lip. I leaned in and he met me half way and snogged him until I had to pull back for air. He smiled at me and we drove out of the school. He parked the car in his garage and we run out before his mum could ask questions. He threw me over his back and I held on as he run to my house smiling. I felt as his natural nullification barrier engulfed me, it was a warm sensation. Not the uncomfortable kind but it was pleasant. I sensation I discovered in my back yard earlier. He dropped me to my feet when we reached the back door, my mum might have been home and it led straight to the living room so.

        Before I could open it he pulled me to his chest then snogged me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and basked in the wonderful sensation of our tongues rubbing against each other. I pulled back with a smile, moving back further when he chased my lips, and opened the door with his arms around my waist. He kissed my neck gently making me smile wider. I looked in and froze at the sight in front of me. “What the hell!” I gasped. I felt Harry tense behind me. This was the second time that happened that day, only this one made my stomach flip.


End file.
